Multiple Love
by kimjongin69
Summary: Pindah ke korea karena orang tua sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing masing dan diangkat oleh paman yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar di korea. Bagaimana?
1. Chapter 1

**Halo. Ini fanfic gue yang pertama. Ceritanya sih acak acakan gitu =.= maaf ya. Pokonya bayangin aja yoona itu kalian dan bukan orang lain h3h3. Gue milih nama yoona soalnya paling gampang di sebut. Tadinya mau Park Yura tapi itu kan kakak nya Chanyeol jadi ga jadi deh u.u maaf banget kalo gaje dan banyak typos. Selamat membaca ya ˆ▽ˆ**

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan sendirinya. Semua seperti biasa. Mamaku pemilik sheraton hotel di amerika dan ayahku seorang koki yang minggu depan akan tour keliling dunia. Namaku Park yura. Umurku 17 tahun dan menduduki sebuah bangku di kelas 1 SMA pribadi highschool di daerah sini. Rumah ku di bandung, jawa barat, indonesia. Aku adalah anak tunggal yang tidak dianggap apa japa. Disini aku seperti hidup sendiri. Hanya saja, aku yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sebenarnya gaji orang tuaku cukup untuk menyewa seorang pembantu tetapi mereka hanya bilang bahwa rumah kita tidak membutuhkan pembantu karena aku akan hidup seorang disini. Aku bangkit dari kasur dan jalan menuju kamar mandi untuk siap siap pergi ke sekolah. 15 menit pun berlalu dan aku mulai beranjak keluar rumah dan mengunci nya dari luar. "Yura!" Teriak ayahku dibelakang. "Iya?" Mungkin ayahku ingin membicarakan tentang topik yang kemaren. Iyap, kemaren aku bertanya kepada orang tuaku apa aku boleh pindah keluarga untuk sementara. Mereka kan gak ada di rumah ini, yaudah aku pindah saja ke tempat lain. Mana rumahku lumayan gede lagi. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya ayahku. "Ke sekolah. Kenapa?" Aku heran. "Katanya kau setuju berpindah keluarga ke paman namjoon? Jadi tidak? Ayah sudah mengurus semua hal. Dimana kau akan tinggal, sekolahmu dan hal hal yang lain." Aku terkejut. Secepat itukah ayahku beraksi? Mungkin aku emang tidak diinginkan di keluarga ini. "Lah? Trus aku bagaiamana hari ini? Tidak perlu ke sekolah?" "Itu terserah dirimu, yang pasti hari ini kau akan bersiap siap. Pesawatnya akan depart jam 8 malam. Ayah akan mengantarmu ke bandara. Sekarang kau ke sekolah saja, say goodbye kepada teman terdekatmu dan ambil barang barangmu yang masih tertinggal di sekolah. Ayah akan menjemput jam 5 sore dan kau sudah harus siap." Itu perkataan terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi kerja. Aku mungkin memang tidak memiliki banyak teman terdekat. Malah tidak memiliki sama sekali. Tetapi temen biasa aku sudah punya cukup banyak. 'Apa aku ke sekolah saja?' Pikirku. Tidak. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke mall saja dan mengahbiskan waktu ku disana. Uang ku masih ada sisa dan aku juga ingin merasakan makanan indonesia sebelum pindah dari sini. Sedih sih, meninggalkan tempat dari mana kau pertama kali dilahirkan sampai di hari ini. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki banyak kenang kenangan. Pacaran aku belom pernah, naksir cowok? Adanya kagum itu juga ke seorang senior. Jadi 'jatuh cinta' aku belom pernah sebelumnya. Ketika ku sedang melamun tiba tiba ponsel ku bunyi. Ada pesan baru. 'Yoora, kau dimana? Dicariin nih sama guru. Kamu satu satunya yang belom mengumpulkan tugas dan gurunya sudah marah marah. Hayo cepat dateng. Jangan bilang kau telat lagi.' Aku hanya tertawa. Aku bales dengan senyuman bodoh ketika membalas pesan teman sekelasku. 'Hey, aku tidak akan memasuki kelas itu lagi. Ataupun sekolah pribadi. Aku pindah. Jadi kau tidak perlu capek capek mengirim pesan kepadaku.' Send. Aku tidak tau siapa yang mengirim pesan tadi karena di kelas ada daftar nama beserta alamat dan nomer ponsel yang bisa dihubungi. Aku hanya tertawa dan mulai berjalan menuju mall terdekat.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, jam menunjuk pukul 12. 'Saatnya makan siang' pikirku. Aku memasuki sebuah restoran korea. Aku hanya ingin mencoba bagaiamana rasanya memakan dengan sumpit dan sebuah mangkuk kecil di tangan kiri. Aneh rasanya. Mungkin seharusnya aku memang dari lama membiasakan diri makan seperti ini bila ku memang akan pindah ke korea. Tapi ya aku pun tidak tau bahwa aku akan pjndahnya ke korea. Ke paman ku pula. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dia bekerja apa. Mama tidak pernah menceritakan tentang adik atau keluarganya yang berada di korea. Hanya ayah yang kadang suka cerita ketika sedang mencoba masakan. Ayahku berasal dari padang tetapi kakek dan nenek ku dari india jadi kulit ku tidak terlalu putih karena ada keturunan india tetapi juga tidak terlalu hitam karena ada keturunan korea. Aku memakan dengan cara ini rada payah. Sumpitnya selalu jatuh dan nasinya tidak ingin menempel. Aih susah juga ternyata. Ketika ku melihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 1 siang. Cepat juga ya waktunya. Sebaiknya aku bayar dan pergi saja meskipun belom habis makanannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini restoran korea dan tidak mungkin aku tiba tiba makan pake tangan. Ketika ku berdiri, ponsel ku bergetar lagi. Ada pesan masuk. Jimin. Dia teman cowok sekelasku. Lumayan baik sih tapi dia punya banyak cewek. Maksudku pacar. Dia selalu putus dan pacaran. Kadang suka selingkuh tetapi justru itu yang membuat dia menarik perhatian. Orangnya juga tidak begitu jelek. Di pesan tersebut dia terlihat marah tapi campur kesal. 'Yoora, tadi kata rani (yang tadi pagi mengirim pesan) kau tidak akan masuk lagi. Benarkah? Jangan bilang kau serius! Dan tadi pagi kenapa kamu gak masuk?' Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengabaikan pesan dari jimin tapi karena dia emang temen yang paling dekat denganku, dibales saja. 'Iya, benar. Aku akan pindah keluarga ke paman namjoon. Dia pamanku di korea. Kuharap kau tidak akan marah karena aku tidak memberitahumu. Itu juga semua terjadi dengan mendadak. Tadi pagi ketika aku ingin pergi ke sekolah, ayahku memanggil ku dan menyuruhku untuk bersiap siap. Bila kau ingin bertemu, datanglah saja ke rumahku. Hari ini pesawatku akan berangkat.' Send. Aku harap jimin tidak marah dan akan menemuiku sebelum aku berangkat ke korea. Aku tidak menyukainya tetapi dia cukup baik denganku untuk menganggap dia seorang 'sahabat'. Aku pun beranjak berdiri dan bayar kepada pelayan. Sampai rumah aku langsung menuju kamar. Aku melihat jam dan sudah pukul 2. Masih ada 3 jam untuk bersiap siap. Semoga saja jimin dateng. Aku berjalan menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan baju kesayanganku tetapi hanya yang ku suka dan tidak terlalu mencolok. 2 t-shirt, 2 celana training untuk jalan atau berolahraga, 2 pasang piyama dan dalaman baju. Hanya segitu karena mungkin aku akan belanja lagi sesampai di korea. Yang aku pakai hari ini hanya sebuah celana training dan shirt biasa. Aku tidak suka dengan berpakaian rempong seperti jeans atau kemeja yang anak remaja jaman sekarang pakai. Tak lama kemudian bel rumah pun berbunyi. 'Ah, itu pasti jimin', pikirku. Aku segera berlari kebawah dan membuka pintunya. "Jelek kau! Mengapa tidak memberitahuku bila ingin pindah?!", bentaknya. "Dengarkanku dulu jimin. Hayo masuk. Kita bicara di dalam saja." Aku menariknya kedalam dan kita berjalan mendekati ruang tamu. "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf. Ini semuanya bener bener mendadak." Aku pasang muka tidak bersalah. "Yasudah, ceritakan bagaiamana kau bisa terlibat dalam hal ini." Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita. "Begini, kemarin aku menanyakan mamaku ketika dia masih di rumah apa aku boleh berpindah keluarga untuk sementara. Kan aku tidak ingin sendirian di sini. Yasudah aku bertanya. Mamaku hanya menyarankan tinggal bersama paman namjoon. Aku tidak tau bahwa dia tinggal di korea. Tapi itu aku juga belom benar benar yakin. Ketika tadi pagi aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah ayahku memanggil ku dari belakang bahwa hari ini juga aku akan di pindahkan. Aku tidak tau secepat itu. Apalagi dalam satu malam. Maafkan aku ya." Jimin hanya menatap ke lantai dan tersenyum. "Iya, tidak apa apa. Tapi bagaimana kau disana? Kau tinggal seatap dengannya atau sendiri?" Tanyanya. "Aku juga tidak tau. Ayah hanya menyuruhku bersiap siap sebelum jam 5.", jawabku. Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan melupakanku kan?" Tanyanya lagi. "Tidak akan. Tidak akan mungkin jimin. Kamu temen terdekatku yang satu satunya." Dia hanya tersenyum dan menarikku untuk pelukan terakhir. Setelah berpelukan cukup lama jimin melepaskanku dan menuju pintu. Aku melihatnya dari belakang menangis. Padahal dia orangnya kekar. Ketika ku melihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 5. "HAH? SUDAH JAM 5? TAPI AKU BELOM SIAPIN SEMUA!" Teriakku. Selama inikah aku berbicara dengan jimin? Aku langsung berlari keatas dan bersiap siap. Hal terpenting yaitu ponsel, headset dan tas ransel longchamp kesayanganku. Aku mandi dulu sebelum pakai baju training. Selesai mandi aku bisa mendengar ayahku dateng dan memanggilku dari bawah. "Yoora, apakah kau sudah siap? Cepatlah, nanti pesawatnya keburu depart!" Aku terburu buru memakai handbody dan baju. Setelah selesai aku mengambil ranselku yang hanya berisi beberapa baju dan berjalan kebawah. Ayahku heran. "Kau hanya membawa segitu?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar. Kalau dari bandung ke jakarta mungkin kurang lebih 2 jam. Cukup untuk tidur sebentar. Tetapi di mobil aku bertanya kepada ayah, bagaimana aku akan hidup nanti. "Yah, nanti aku akan tinggal dan sekolah dimana?", tanyaku. "Sabar nak, paman namjoon akan menjelaskan semua kepadamu bila kamu sudah sampai di tempat tinggalnya.", jawab ayahku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memasang headsetku. 'Sebaiknya tidur sajalah dari pada penasaran' pikirku. 2 jam pun berlalu ketika aku bangun. Tidak macet sepertinya. Hanya padat di tempat parkiran saja. Setelah turun, ayah memberikan tiket pesawatnya. 'Bussines Class'. Ayah selalu mengambil kelas yang lebih tinggi. Bila tidak bussines class, ia akan mengambil first class. "Bila kau sudah sampai, supir paman namjoon akan menjemput dan mengantarmu ke tempat tinggalnya pamanmu. Kau bisa kan dengan sendiri? Atau perlu ayah ikut?" Tanyanya. "Tidak yah. Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Aku memeluk dan salam kepada ayah. Ia langsung berbalik badan dan kembali ke mobil tanpa nengok ke belakang. Aku hanya membuang nafas dan mulai mencari Sektor G yang tertulis pada tiketnya. Setelah selesai diantarkan ke pesawatnya seorang pramugari cantik datang dan melanjutkan mengantarku. "Hayo kita pergi. Kau sangat beruntung loh mempunyai seorang paman seperti paman namjoon." Aku heran. "Mengapa? Ada sesuatu dengannya? Setau aku paman namjoon sudah 50 tahun lebih." Pramugari cantik itu hanya tertawa. "Bukan masalah itu say, tapi nanti kau akan tau sendiri." Baru sekarang aku terpikir. Dari manakah pramugari cantik itu mengenal pamanku? Tapi yasudahlah. Abaikan saja. Sesampai di dalam pesawat aku duduk di kursi paling depan. Ketika melihat jam sudah jam 10. Hmm, sepertinya delay pesawatnya. Pesawat ini akan ke malaysia dulu baru akan menuju korea. Karena terlalu capek, aku hanya langsung duduk dan mencoba tidur. Tidak lama kemudian aku masih bisa merasakan pesawatnya mulai gerak. 'Ya tuhan, berikanlah keselamatan bagiku dan penumpang lain yang ada di pesawat ini. Amin." Setelah berdoa aku pun tertidur tanpa menyadarinya.

"Mba, maaf. Bangun, kita sudah sampai." Aku pelan pelan membuka kedua mataku. "Hmm? S-sudah sampai? Cepat sekali." Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku berbicara bahasa korea. Karena aku memang dari lahir diajarkan bahasa korea, ku tidak memiliki masalah untuk mengucapkannya dengan benar. Ketika ku melihat jam, ia sudah menunjuk pukul 04:30 WIB. Berarti sekarang di korea 06:30. Aku melihat luar jendela. Penumpang yang lain sudah turun, hanya aku yang masih tersisa. Aku bangun, mengambil ranselku dan berjalan keluar. 'Seperti mimpi, ini bener bener seoul', pikirku. Dari dulu aku memang ingin ke seoul tapi tidak menyangka akan tinggal disini juga. Aku hanya tersenyum. Tiba tiba dateng pramugari cantik yang kemaren mengantarku ke pesawat ini. "Kau sudah bangun nak? Hayo, unnie antar kamu ke supir pamanmu." Dia hanya tersenyum. Unnie? Bukankah itu sebutan untuk kakak? Tapi dia hanya seorang pramugari yang berbaik hati dan mengenal pamanku mungkin. Kita berjalan keluar gate dan menuju langsung ke pintu penjemputan karena aku tidak ada koper yang perlu diambil. Aku bisa melihat dari jauh 'unnie cantik' melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang bapak bapak yang sekitar berumur 50 dan memakai jas, topi dan sarung tangan dengan rapih. 'Sepertinya itu supir paman namjoon.", pikirku. Setelah berhadapan depan supir, ia tersenyum dengan sangat ramah. "Kau yoora ya? Bapak ini supir paman namjoon. Kau bisa memanggilku pak sooman." Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sepertinya paman namjoon kaya. Memiliki supir sendiri, dengan pakaian rapih dan lengkap pula. "Sarah, kau tadi disuruh pak namjoon untuk berbelanja buat yoora. Kau ikut saja dengan kami." Bicara pak sooman ke unnie cantik itu. Hm, nama unnie itu ternyata sarah. Kalau begitu ku panggil unnie sarah saja. Aku hanya tersenyum memanggil seorang pertama kali 'unnie sarah'. Pak sooman membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruhku masuk. Ketika mobil berjalan, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal yang memang membuatku penasaran dari kemaren. "Pak sooman, apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Ia melihat lewat kaca spion kepadaku. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan nak?" Hmm, sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana ya? Mungkin dari pekerjaan paman namjoon saja. "Sebenarnya pamanku bekerja apa pak? Dari kemaren ayahku membuat penasaran." Pak sooman hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bapak juga akan membuatmu penasaran karena yang akan memberitahumu segalanya yaitu pamanmu sendiri. Bapak tidak tau apa apa. Saya hanya disuruh menjemput noona." Noona? Mengapa aku di panggil seperti itu? Aku bukan apa apa disini. 'Aneh ya orang korea.', pikirku. Sekitar 15 menit berlalu dan mobil pun berhenti depan sebuah gedung yang sangat besar. Hm, perasaan gedung ini sangat mirip dengan gedung SM Entertainment. Tapi aku hanya disuruh diem dan tetap di tempat, sedangkan pak sooman keluar mobil dan masuk gedung tersebut. Sekitar 10 menit aku menunggunya sampai pak sooman datang memasuki mobil dan melihatku lewat kaca spion. "Noona, sekarang kau keluar saja dari mobil, masuk gedung ini dan mencari pamanmu. Bila kau kebingungan, kau tanya orang orang disekitar. Kau tidak perlu takut, karena orang orang disini pasti akan mengenalmu.", bicara pak sooman sambil tersenyum dan menyuruhku keluar. Aku hanya tersenyum, mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil dengan rasa kebingungan. Ketika aku keluar dan melihat sekali lagi ke mobil, ia pergi. Aku belom memperhatikan gedung tersebut dan ketika aku berbalik badan, hatiku seperti menusuk. Aku baca lambang yang sangat besar depan mataku sendiri. 'Welcome To Ohe Official SMTown Entertainment." Aku hampir tidak percaya apa yang sedang ku baca. Ini tempat aku sehari hari bermimpi. Apa ini benar tempat paman namjoon bekerja? Tapi pak sooman sudah memberitahuku untuk memasuki gedung ini. Yasudah, aku memasuki pintu SM yang bergeser automatis. Sangat gede pintunya. Muat sepuluh orang mungkin bila masuk berjejeran. Aku melangkah dan melihat sekelilingku. Benar benar tidak percaya aku bisa memasuki gedung ini. Tiba tiba ada orang menepukku dari belakang dan berteriak. "Hey! Kau tidak diizinkan masuk tanpa izin dari bapak..." Ketika ku berbalik badan ia berhenti berteriak. Dia seorang security. Tiba tiba dia bertunduk depanku. Aku heran dan rada syok. 'Apa dia kerasukan?' Tanyaku heran. Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku dan melihat apa yang sedang security itu lakukan. "Noona, s-saya ingin s-sungguh meminta maaf. Saya tidak tau anda akan datang hari ini." Dia hanya nunduk dan tidak berani berdiri dan menatapku. Aku semakin heran. "Iya, tidak apa apa. Tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pamanku, paman namjoon. Bisakah mengantar saya? Maaf menggangu waktu bapak tapi saya takut tersesat." Security itu langsung berdiri dan mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati noona. Sekali lagi saya ingin meminta maaf atas perilaku saya." Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia pun senyum balik dan mengantarku ke dalam lift. "Noona, noona pencet saja lantai 36. Disitulah pak namjoon berada." Aku berterimakasih dan menutup liftnya dengan button close. Sekitar 15 detik liftnya berjalan. Akhirnya pintunya pun terbuka dan aku hampir saja mendapat jantungan ketika melihat wujud sesorang yang berdiri depanku. 'M-minho.', pikirku. Aku hanya melotot dan melihatnya tanpa gerak. Dia tersenyum dan memberitahuku bahwa ini lantai 36. Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar pintu lift. Apakah aku bermimpi atau barusan benarkah minho? Dia memang artis terkenal yang dari SHINee itu loh. Aku hanya menggeleng geleng kepala dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Dan hatiku semakin berdetak ketika aku melihat member snsd berkeliaran di lantai ini. Aku hanya memangap dan melirik kiri dan kanan. Aku melihat unnie yoona, member snsd yang paling disukai oleh masyarakat korea. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar melihatku dan mendekatiku. "Kau yoora kan? Namaku yoona. Senang bertemu denganmu. Sudah sangat lama aku menanti hari ini!" Unnie yoona pun tersenyum dengan penuh semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan muka jelek. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Biasanya sehari hari aku melihat snsd depan tv atau mendengar mereka di radio. Sekarang aku berdiri berhadapan dengan salah satu dari membernya. Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "U-unnie, apakah kau bisa mengantarku kepada pamanku? Namanya paman namjoon. Tapi aku tidak tau apa kau kenal dengannya atau tidak." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kau lucu deh, pastilah aku mengenal pamanmu. Dia kan pemilik SMTown entertainment. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tau pak namjoon." Hah? Aku hanya berdiri tegak sembari melihat unnie yoona dengan muka cengok. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tau? Dia kan pamanmu sendiri haha." Dia hanya tertawa dan menarikku. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Mamaku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hal itu. Aku hanya mengikuti unnie yoona dari belakang. "Yoona, kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan memanggil pamanmu oke?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat sebuah ruangan. Ketika aku menyandar ke dinding, aku bisa mendengar lagu 'Trap'nya Henry. Solo artis baru sm yang baru saja 3 bulan yang lalu debut. Aku bisa mendengarnya nyanyi. Seluruh badanku benar benar bergetar karena semua ini susah dipercaya. Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara segerombolan lelaki datang. Mereka tertawa dan sepertinya sedang bersenang senang. Aku kira itu hanya penari sm town tapi ketika aku melihat wajah mereka medekat, jantungku copot. EXO! Aku hampir tidak percaya aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

POV AUTHOR:

Member exo pun menyadari kehadiran yoona. "Hey kalian, itu bukan sih yang namanya yoona? Yang cucunya manager namjoon?", tanya sehun. Member yang lain pun melihat ke arah yoona. Yoona merasa diperhatikan oleh member exo, karena itu dia pura pura melihat ke bawah sambil bengong. Dia tidak berani menatap 12 member exo. Yoona bisa merasa mukanya sedang sangat merah. Tapi dia tetap nunduk. "Hm, mungkin. Putih, cantik, manis, rambut sepinggang, kulit exotis dan mulus tanpa jerawat. Persis seperti manager namjoon ceritakan.", jawab kai. Member yang lain hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita samperin saja? Mungkin bisa berteman dan dekat dengannya.", tanya baekhyun. Seluruh member mulai mendekati yoona. Yoona pun merasa mereka mendekat dari gerakan member exo. 'Ya ampun, itu mereka mendekatiku? Atau hanya aku saja yang kegeeran? Ah yakin deh mukaku merah.', pikir yoona. Ketika chanyeol, salah satu member exo, ingin menyapa yoona, tiba tiba dari kejauhan datanglah sang paman. Paman namjoon berteriak dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat yoona. "Yoona! Keponakan tersayangku. Akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu!" Yoona langsung menatap pamannya yang dateng dengan cerianya. "Paman namjoon!", senyum yoona dan memeluk sang paman ketika berdiri. 'Inikah pamanku? Persis seperti yang kubayangkan.', pikir yoona. Tapi karena tetap masih malu, wajah yoona tidak berubah dan tetap merah seperti tomat. "Keponakanku, mengapa kau begitu merah? Seperti tomat hoho. Oh iya, paman ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan exo. Kau pasti tau kan?" Yoona hanya tersenyum dengan muka masih merah dan malu. "Te-tentu." Yoona mengajak bersalaman tetapi dia lupa bahwa adat di korea dan indonesia tentu beda. Akhirnya dia hanya menunduk dan senyum semanis mungkin. Yoona sadar salah satu member, yaitu chanyeol, memerah wajahnya. "Kau sangat mirip dengan temanku.", bilang chanyeol kepada yoona. Yoona hanya senyum. Dia baru menyadari suatu hal, yaitu member exo mengelilinginya. Tapi yoona melupakan hal itu ketika dia masih belom tau akan sekolah dan tinggal dimana. Karena ada pamannya, dia pun mulai bertanya. "Paman, nanti aku akan tinggal dan sekolah dimana?", tanya yoona. "Kau akan sekolah di whoolim highschool dan tinggal di sebuah dorm. Nanti kamu akan diantarkan oleh supir paman. Tunggu saja ya nak." Yoona mengangguk dan kembali duduk. Salah satu member exo mulai bercakap dengan yoona. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu yoona. Aku suho, kau tau?" Yoona mengangguk. Ketika yoona ingin bertanya tentang keseharian member exo, paman namjoon justru memanggil mereka untuk berlatih kembali. "Kalian sekarang kembali ke tempat pelatihan. Jangan banyak berbicara dengan yoona, nanti kalian akan suka dengannya!" Yoona hanya membalikan badan dan berpura pura memainkan ponselnya. Ia membenci bila ada seseorang mengatakan kalimat itu. Dia sering dikatakan seperti itu. 'Jangan terlalu dekat atau banyak bebicara dengan yoona. Pasti nanti kau akan suka.' Ia memang cantik, baik dan pintar tapi dia juga seorang yang sangat malas melakukan kegiatan. Tiba tiba kelamunan dia diganggu oleh seseorang yang menepuknya dari belakang. "Kau ingin ke dorm tidak? Bapak bisa mengantarmu bila kau mau." Pak sooman tersenyum. Dia tidak memiliki banyak gigi lagi tetapi terlihat tua juga tidak. "Boleh pak tapi bagaimana kalau bapak kasih tau saja alamatnya? Aku ingin berbelanja dulu. Hampir tidak punya makanan." Yoona hampir melupakan hal itu. Dia malas bila harus makan diluar karena pasti dimana mana makannya dengan sumpit, sedangkan dia tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit. "Tentu saja, alamatmu jalan gwangju nomor 88. Bila tidak menemukan alamat itu, kau tanya saja kepada orang di sekitarmu. Ini kunci asramanya. Jangan sampai hilang ya.", senyum pak sooman. "Siap pak!", senyum yoona balik.

POV YOONA:

Terasa aneh ya, aku sudah sampai di seoul tetapi yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya balik ke indonesia. Tapi aku tetap harus semangat. Sekarang saatnya berbelanja. Takutnya tidak di sediakan makanan di dorm. Tapi mengapa aku tinggal di sebuah asrama ya? Atau mungkin yang di maksud paman namjoon apartemen.

POV AUTHOR:

Yoona berjalan menuju keluar gedung sm. Dia melihat di sekitarnya dan bener bener tidak bisa berkata apapun. 'Seoul bener bener kota yang indah. Bersih dan semua orang disini ramah dan saling sapa meskipun tidak saling mengenal. Padahal ini di kota.', pikir yoona. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah mall. Hampir 9 jam dia menghabiskan waktu di mall. Padahal yang dia beli hanya beberapa snacks dan mi instan. Ketika dia melihat jam, jamnya sudah menunjuk pukul 4 sore. 'Ini kan masih jam indonesia. Bila di seoul jam 6 sore. Sebaiknya aku ganti saja ke jam seoul.' Yoona pun memutar jamnya. 'Saatnya pulang deh, takut kesorean. Dan pasti aku juga mesti mencari apartemen nya terlebih dahulu.' Dia pun berjalan keluar mall dan mulai bertanya kepada orang di sekelilingnya. Setelah susah payah dan jalan jauh menanyakan tempat tinggal yoona, akhirnya pun dia sampai juga. 'Hm, ini terlihat seperti dorm bukan apartemen.', pikir yoona. Dia memasukan kuncinya dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ketika dia masuk, lumayan mewah juga. Tidak bertingkat tetapi ada 7 kamar. Ketika yoona mencoba pintunya hanya 1 yang terbuka. Yang di tengah. Di sebelah kiri ada 3 dan kanan juga ada 3. Sepertinya dia akan tinggal sendiri karena pintunya terkunci semua. Dia memasuki kamarnya. Warna dindingnya merah dan cat nya terlihat sangat mahal. 'Kamarmandinya dimana ya?', tanyanya. Yoona keluar kamar dan mencari. 'Ah, ada dua.' Dia pun memasuki kamarnya lagi dan mengeluarkan alat mandinya. 'Sebaiknya aku mandi saja sebelum kemalaman.' Yoona pun menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Ketika di bawah shower dia bisa mendengar orang orang dateng memasuki pintu masuk. 'Sepertinya rumah sebelah sudah pada dateng. Mungkin akan aku sapa.', pikir yoona dan dia langsung mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk. 'Oh, baju gantiku ketinggalan di kamar. Ah merepotkan saja.' Dia hanya mengelilingi handuknya, langsung membuka pintunya dan ingin ke kamarnya. Tiba tiba... "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yoona menjerit sekuat tenaga dan memasuki kamar mandinya lagi. "Mereka! Mereka sedang apa disini? Mengapa mereka ada di sini!?" Yoona sangat merah dan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat barusan. Member exo sedang berkeliaran diluar sana tanpa menggunakan atasan baju! Rasanya ingin nangis. Tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Yoona terkejut. "Yoona? Apakah itu kamu?" Badan yoona bergetar.

POV YOONA:

Itu kan barusan suara baekhyun! Aku sangat hapal dengan suaranya. Omg apa yang harusku lakukan ya tuhan. Apa menjawab saja? Iya. Aku harus menjawab. "B-aekhyun bukan? M-mengapa kau d-dan tem-menmu a-ada d-disini?" Tanyaku. Aku hampir tidak bisa berbicara. Semua terasa memalukan. Apalagi tadi aku keluar hanya menggunakan handuk di badan tanpa daleman! Sungguh memalukan. Aku mendengar baekhyun tertawa. "Apa yang sedang aku dan anak anak lakukan disini? Ini dorm exo, yoona. Kita memang tinggal disini. Kau sepertinya juga." Jleb. Jantungku akhirnya berhasil copot. "Ya yoona, keluar saja. Kita tidak akan menggigitmu haha." Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Tidak mungkin! "Tidak mungkin aku akan keluar tanpa menggunakan baju daleman. Aku melupakan baju gantiku di kamar. Aku juga melihat member exo ada yang tidak menggunakan atasan baju. Hanya boxer! Tidak mungkin aku akan keluar dari sini!" Aku bisa mendengar baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Haha, masa kau ingin selamanya di dalam sana?" Badanku semakin bergetar. "Tetapi aku tidak mungkin keluar seenaknya. Nanti aku diperhatikan gimana? Memalukan!" "Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Bener juga. Mana kau satu satunya perempuan di tempat ini. Dengan 12 lelaki pula." Mukaku langsung merah mengingat hal itu. Aku bener bener lupa dengan hal itu. Aku bisa mendengar baekhyun tertawa lagi. Sepertinya dia menikmatinya membullyku! Jahat! "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil baju untukmu. Dimana kau menyimpannya?" Ide bagus. "Didalem tas kuning. Ada di kamarku.", bilangku dengan masih berbicara gemetaran. 2 menit kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi kembali. "Ini, buka pintunya." Mendengar suara itu, dia bukan baekhyun. Itu kai. Aku yakin. Perlahan aku membuka pintunya dan dia memasuki tangan yang di temani oleh baju atasan dan celana pendek. "T-terimakasih, jongin." Aku pun menutup pintunya kembali dan bisa mendengar dia bicara kepadaku. "Wah, jadi kau hapal suaraku? Keren haha." Mukaku memerah dan aku pun mulai memakai baju. Rambutku juga masih basah setelah keramas. Ketika selesai, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan lahan. Tetapi aku menutupnya kembali ketika aku melihat mereka sudah menungguku berjejeran di depan pintu. "Kalian ngapain disana?! Jangan disitu!" Aku tidak memberanikan diri untuk keluar kamar mandi. "Mengapa? Kita kan sekarang teman seasrama. Keluar sajalah. Kita tidak akan memperkosamu haha." Itu pasti kai yang sedang bicara. Dia memang mesum seperti yang kuketahui. Tetapi karena perutku mulai protes, aku terpaksa keluar. Pelan pelan aku membuka pintunya. Setelah terbuka lebar, aku melihat wajah wajah mereka tersenyum. Aku hanya melirik kedua bola mataku. Tiba tiba aku ditarik oleh luhan yang berdiri disampingku. "Hayo kita makan malem." Sebenarnya aku memang lapar tetapi pasti memalukan bila aku makan malam dengan mereka tetapi perutku protes lagi. Sepertinya perut tau aku sedang diajak makan. "Yang masak kyungsoo loh. Dia membuat spesial ramen hari ini. Hm, kau duduk sini saja. Nanti kita cerita cerita.", senyum luhan. Aku masih sedikit canggung di suasana seperti ini. Apalagi member yang lain masih cengar cengir. Membuat suasana hatiku semakin tidak nyaman. Akhirnya aku pun duduk. Ada yang masih berkeliaran dan kai, chanyeol, kris dan tao sedang memakai atasan baju. Tapi mereka juga sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing. "Ya, luhan. Apa aku boleh bertanya?", tanyaku. "Tentu. Apa?" Awalnya aku sedikit malu karena dia bener bener menatapku. "Kenapa disini ada yang tidak menggunakan atasan baju? Kenapa cuma setengah setengah?" Luhan tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mereka tidak menggunakan baju sama sekali?" Aku cengok. "Hah? Bukan! Maksud aku, kenapa hanya menggunakan boxer? Itu kan sama seperti hanya menggunakan dalaman saja." Sebenarnya aku malu berbicara dengan luhan karena dia memang sangat tampan dan melihatku dengan tatapan serius gitu. "Karena mereka diantara kepanasan atau memang sudah kebiasaan mereka." Sesorang memegang pundakku dari belakang. Kyungsoo. Dia sangat lembut dan tampan. Tiba tiba mukaku terasa merah lagi dan aku memegangnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Oh begitukah." Aku hanya mengangguk. "Ya kalian! Hayo makan malam. Sebelum dingin ya! Sekalian mengucapkan selamat dateng kepada yoona, ya!" Yang lain pun mendengar perkataan kyungsoo dan menuju meja makan. Aku duduk di sebelah luhan dan baekhyun. Aduh, betapa imutnya mereka. "Hey kamu, yoona. Sedari tadi kau merah terus mukanya. Ada apa? Kau terpesona melihat baekhyun dan luhan? Hahaha." Itu! Itu kai. Entah kenapa aku sebel dengannya dan tetap menunduk sambil memakan ramenku. Luhan dan baekhyun hanya tertawa dan bilang jangan mengejek sesama teman. Kai meminta maaf dengan tertawa tetapi aku hanya mengabaikannya. Akhirnya aku memaksa memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke meja makan. Ketika aku mengangkat kepala, semua mata tertuju kepadaku. Merekan tertawa melihat tingkah lakuku. Luhan mencubit pipiku dan baekhyun menyenggol tangannya. Aku melihat ke arah baekhyun tetapi tatapanku pindah kepada chanyeol yang sedang menatapku. Dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu malu dengan kami. Meskipun kami ini semua laki, anggap saja kita perempuan.", senyum chanyeol. Senyumannya memang sangat manis tetapi aku hanya mengangguk dan memakan abis ramenku. "Oh iya, kami lupa, tidak masalah kan untukmu bila kau tidur sendiri?", tambah suho. Dia kan memang leadernya di grup exo. "Tidak apa apa. Yang penting aku memiliki sebuah kasur yang bisa ditiduri.", senyumku. "Aku juga bisa ditiduri!", tambah kai. Aku dan member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya. Mungkin aku bisa membiasakan diriku seperti ini.

POV AUTHOR:

Setelah semua selesai makan malem. Yoona pun kembali ke kamarnya dan berterimakasih telah diajak makan malam bersama. Sedangkan member exo berkumpul di kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

CONV BETWEEN THE MEMBERS:

Exo K:  
Kim Joon Myeon / Suho  
Byun Baek Hyun / Baekhyun  
Park Chan Yeol / Chanyeol  
Do Kyung Soo / D.O  
Kim Jong In / Kai  
Oh Se Hun / Sehun

Exo M:  
Wu Yi Fan / Kris  
Kim Min Seok / Xiumin  
Xi Lu Han / Luhan  
Zhang Zi Yixing / Lay  
Kim Jong Dae / Chen  
Huang Zi Tao / Tao

Sehun: "Ya, menurut kalian, yoona orangnya bagaimana?"  
Chanyeol: "Imut, cantik, menarik, lucu dan sepertinya suka salah tingkah."  
Tao: "Dia mengingatkanku kepada temen sd dulu. Tapi aku lupa siapa."  
Chanyeol: "Sama, aku juga."  
Kris: "Menurutku dia cocok menjadi asisten kecil kita. Bagaimana?"  
Xiumin: "Ya, kau lupa dia siapa? Dia keponakannya manager namjoon. Kita bisa diapain bila manager denger itu."  
Kai: "Aku ingin merasakan yoona dalam tubuhku."  
Kyungsoo: "Pikiranmu selalu jorok kai."  
Kai: "Salahkan baekhyun! Dia yang memilih baju tank top dan hot pants untuk yoona!" /nunjuk baekhyun/  
Baekhyun: "Aku kan asal mengambil. Soalnya ada dalamannya juga."  
Kai: "Mangapa tidak kau ukur saja beha nya? Aku penasaran."  
Chen: "Yasudahlah, bagaimana bila kita mengajak dia esok jalan? Belanja baju dan kebutuhannya lain lain. Kan tadi yoona bilang kepada manager namjoon bahwa dia akan berbelanja baju bila ada waktu."  
Tao: "Tapi menurutku 12 orang yang sedang berjalan bersama, sangat terlihat kalau kita itu exo."  
Lay: "Iya bener kata tao. Bagaiamana kalau 3 orang yang mengantar yoona? Biar ganjil angkanya."  
Suho: "Ide bagus. Menurutku yang ikut kyungsoo, kris dan baekhyun saja."  
Kai: "Ih aku juga ingin ikut bersama yoona! Mengapa kau milih mereka?"  
Kris: "Karena kita lebih ganteng, haha."  
Suho: "Karena baekhyun hafal daerah seoul, kris paling mengetahui soal fasion dan kyungsoo soal makanan.  
Kai: "Oh begitu. Kalau begitu aku setuju saja."

POV AUTHOR:

Esok harinya, yoona bangun jam 7 pagi. Yoona melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan masih susah percaya bahwa ia sedorm dengan selusin manusia aneh. Ketika dia melihat jam, sudah menunjuk pukul 7. 'Sebaiknya aku sarapan dulu.', pikirnya. Tapi ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya, kris sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan tampan. "Ah kau sudah bangun, hayo kita pergi." Yoona terlihat bingung. "Pergi kemana? Aku belom mandi." Kris hanya tersenyum. "Gak usah. Baekhyun dan aku juga belom mandi. Kecuali kyungsoo. Dia selalu paling pertama mandi. Tapi kecuali kau ingin gabung mandi bersama yang di dalam.", sambil menunjuk kedua kamar mandi. "Di sebelah kanan ada kai, chanyeol dan sehun dan kiri ada luhan, tao dan xiumin. Silahkan, pilih yang mana?" Aku hanya tersenyum miring. "Nggak deh, makasih." Exo memang sering mandi bareng seperti yoona tau. "Memang kita akan kemana?" Kris tersenyum. "Pertama kita akan makan pagi dulu. Yang ikut hanya kyungsoo, baekhyun dan aku. Setelah itu kita belanja buat kamu. Katanya kau ingin belanja lagi kan? Kata baekhyun juga baju dalaman kamu cuma ada empat. Dua celana dalam dan dua beha, haha." Yoona melotot. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum yang berdiri di belakang kris. Yoona melupakan, kalau baekhyun kemarin malam mengambil baju untuknya ketika dia melupakan baju ganti. "Tapi kan seharusnya sesama jenis dong kalau ingin belanja dalaman." Kris tertawa lagi. "Ya itu sih terserah kamu. Yang pasti kau akan tersesat bila tidak ada pendamping." Yoona hanya mengangguk tanpa sekata pun. 'Masa aku bertanya kepada mereka bila aku ingin mencoba baju? Memalukan! Untung kai tidak ikut", pikir yoona.  
Setelah baekhyun, kris, kyungsoo dan yoona siap meskipun tiga dari mereka belom mandi, mereka pamit dan yang lain mengucapkan selamat berbelanja.  
Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus dan akan berbelanja di china town karena disana mereka akan lebih tenang. Apalagi artis. Kebiasaan artis itu kalau sedang ingin shopping, perginya ke china town karena disana semua di periksa. Setelah sampai disana, mereka segera mencari brunch karena kemungkinan besar breakfast sudah lewat. Sekarang sudah jam 10:30 karena satu jam mereka mengahbiskan waktu untuk pergi ke china town. Ketika sedang jalan, mereka pun akhirnya menemuka sebuah resto kecil yang sudah disediakan brunch. "Disini aja. Lumayan enak sepertinya.", aja kyungsoo. Mereka pun memasuki resto tersebut. Pelayannya tidak begitu terkejut karena memang sangat banyak artis korea yang berkunjung ke china town. Tapi akhirnya dia bingung juga karena ada perempuan cantik seumuran dengan mereka. Karena kris melihat kebingungan sang pelayan, ia hanya menaruh jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya. Artinya 'diem diem aja'. Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk dan mengantar mereka ke tempat yang enak dan sejuk. Setelah sudah memilih menu masing masing, mereka berdoa dan mulai makan. Ketika mereka sedang makan semua, kyungsoo melihat yoona memiliki kesusahan bermakan dengan sumpit dan mangkuk di sebelah kiri. Ia tertawa. "Yoona, kau tidak bisa makan dengan sumpit?" Yoona langsung memerah. "Tidak begitu lancar. Biasanya aku makan hanya dengan sendok atau hanya memakai tangan. Tidak terbiasa dengan sumpit." Kris, kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya tertawa. Paling keras baekhyun. "Kan kau keturunan korea. Masa tidak bisa? Atau perlu aku menyuapimu?" Yoona pun langsung menunduk dan menggeleng kepala. Yang lain hanya saling menatap dan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku yoona. Setelah semua beres makan, akhirnya mereka keluar dan mengusap ngusap perut karena kekenyangan. "Berarti kita barusan sekalian makan siang dong? Sudah jam 12 siang sekarang.", bilang yoona. Kris mengangguk. "Sekarang kita belanja bagaimana? Ini lagi sepi sepinya." Yoona hanya mengangguk dan melihat ke arah baekhyun karena mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi ternyata baekhyun juga sedang melihatnya dan ia hanya tersenyum kepada yoona. Mereka memasuki sebuah factory outlet yang sangat luas. "Kau ingin membeli apa dulu?", tanya baekhyun sambil nyengir. "Ya itu. Pisah sajalah. Aku di bagian perempuan.", jawab yoona. "Yasudah. Kalau sudah selesai kau telepon salah satu dari kami." Yoona mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka pun mencar. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pergi ke tempat sport, kris di tempat sepatu dan yoona di bagian dalaman. Ketika dia memilih, tiba tiba ada yang menyenggolnya dari belakang tanpa sengaja. "Baekhyun! Sedang apa kau disini? Ini bagian perempuan!", ngomel yoona. "Aku ingin melihat kau memilih beha dan cd yang mana. Kai juga penasaran loh, haha." Baekhyun tertawa sedangkan yoona hanya mencubit pipinya. "Ya! Sedang apa kalian?" Tiba tiba kris dan kyungsoo datang. "Tanyakan baekhyun.", jawab yoona sambil melirik baekhyun. Tetapi baekhyun hanya ketawa dengan puas. "Kalau sudah selesai kita ke kasir." Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke kasir dan membayar apa yang dia beli. Ketika yoona menengok ke kasir sebelah, dia hampir tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. 'Park jimin?' Itu kan membet bts. Grup korea juga!', pikir yoona. Karena yoona terlalu lama melihatnya, jimin pun merasa diperhatikan. Ketika jimin menengok ke arah yoona, ia juga melihat yoona dengan kaget. 'Cantiknya perempuan itu.', pikir jimin. Namun jimin tersenyum supaya kesunyiannya berhenti. Muka yoona langsung memerah tetapi ia tetap senyum balik. Tiba tiba tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo. "K-kenapa?", tanya yoona. "Mengapa kau melihatnya? Kau naksir? Apa kau kenal?", bisik kyungsoo sedangkan jimin sudah selesai membayar dan pergi. "T-tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya tapi ia sangat tampan. Kan aku seorang army.", bilang yoona sambil memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. (Army = Fandom bangtan) Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kau menyukai bts? (bangtan) Mengapa tidak exo saja?" Yoona menatap muka kyungsoo. "Iya, tapi aku juga menyukai kalian kok.", senyum yoona kepada kyungsoo, kris dan baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengelus kepala yoona sambil tertawa. "Yasudah, kalau begitu mari kita pulang. Ini sudah mulai sore." Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 5. Sebaiknya mereka mengambil bus pulang sekarang karena perjalanan ke seoul sekitar satu jam lebih kalau naik bus. Mereka jalan menuju halte bus dan tiba tiba yoona tersentak lagi. Dia melihat 7 cowok seumurnya di halte bus yang sepertinya sedang menunggu bus juga hanya arah jalan mereka akan berlawanan. 'Itu kan BTS! Ya ampun. Aku ingin sekali foto dengan mereka. Hm, kan bus nya masih 15 menit, dari pada hanya diam, aku akan kesana sebentar.', pikir yoona. Tanpa meminta izin kepada kyungsoo, kris atau baekhyun, yoona langsung menyebrangi jalan. Member bts tersenyum melihat yoona karena mereka tau pasti dia ingin minta foto bareng. Kyungsoo, baekhyun dan kris hanya melihat kelakuan yoona. Yoona mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Permisi, apa aku boleh foto dengan kalian? Aku seorang army dan aku sangat menghormati bila kalian ingin.", senyum yoona. 'Wah, ini kan anak yang tadi. Sangat manis ya.', pikir jimin. "Tentu kau boleh!", jawabnya sekalian. Mereka mengambil sekitar 3 foto bareng dan memberi yoona satu tangan tangan masing masing di sebuah kertas. "Te-terimaksih oppa.", bilang yoona kepada mereka. Tiba tiba "Bolehkah aku meminjam hpmu?" Jimin bertanya kepada yoona tetapi yoona menjadi batu seketika. "Te-tentu.", jawab yoona sembari mengasih ponselnya kepada jimin. Ia mengetik sesuatu di ponsel yoona. 'APAKAH ITU NOMERNYA?', tanya yoona kepada dirinya sendiri. Soalnya dia mengetik beberapa nomer di atas layar ponsel yoona. 'Kring kring' Yoona mendengar suara pesan masuk tetapi itu bukan dari ponselnya. Ia kaget ketika jimin mengambil ponselnya keluar sembari bilang, "Sekarang aku punya nomermu. Tidak masalah kan buatmu?" Yoona serasa ingin pingsan. 'Jimin punya nomerku dan aku punya nomer jimin!', pikirnya. "T-tidak apa apa.", jawab yoona. Jimin mengetahui kalau muka yoona sedang memerah, karena itu dia hanya mengusap kepala kepala yoona, berterimakasih dan pergi. Yoona melihat jimin menghilang diantara kegelapan tetapi ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tiba tiba pikirannya menghilang ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Ya yoona! Kau tidak ingin ikut kami pulang? Sudah malem loh." Baekhyun memanggilnya dan yoona tersentak ketika dia melihat baekhyun ada di dalam bus sambil melambaikan tangannya. 'Oh tidak! Saking sibuk dengan bts aku hampir lupa waktu!' Akhirnya dia berlari, memasuki bus dan duduk di sebelah baekhyun dan berhadapan dengan kris. Mereka duduki bangku yang quadrat untuk berempat. "Tadi apa saja yang kau lakukan?", tanya baekhyun. "Ah, aku hanya meminta foto bersama mereka dan mereka ngasih sebuah kertas dengan tangan tangan mereka masing masing. Aku sangat senang!", jawab yoona dengan muka merah dankedua tanggannya di muka. "Trus tadi kenapa ada yang meminjam ponselmu?", tanya kyungsoo yang sekarang lebih penasaran. Yoona hanya senyum senyum sambil tertawa. "Tadi jimin meminta nomerku. Awalnya aku tidak tau dia akan meminjam ponselku untuk itu tapi ternyata dia memasukan nomernya dan misscall ke nomernya sendiri. Jadi sekarang kita punya nomer nya kita masing masing, hehe.", jawabnya lagi dengan muka tersipu sipu. Kris hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga bisa meminta foto kepada kita untuk foto bersama atau tanda tangan.", ngomong kris sambil memasang muka konyol. "Iya tapi kalian kan beda. Secara automatis, kalau aku sedorm dengan bts, pasti aku juga akan teriak teriak bila melihat kalian. Tetapi karena kita sekarang sudah berteman, jadi aku biasa saja.", senyum yoona. Mereka bertiga tersenyum melihat jawabannya dan baekhyun mengelus kepala yoona. Setelah sekitar 1 jam lewat, mereka turun dari bus tersebut dan menuju jalan pulang. Sesampai di dorm, member yang lain menyambut mereka berempat dengan ramah. Mereka bertanya apa hari yoona menyenangkan tetapi yoona hanya tersenyum, lari ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan rapat.


	4. Chapter 4

CONV BETWEEN EXO MEMBERS:

Sehun: "Ada apa dengan yoona? Mengapa dia berlari lari dan tersenyum seperti kesenangan?"  
Baekhyun: "Tadi ketika di facotry outlet yoona bertemu dengan bts. Dan dia mengambil foto bersama mereka, dikasih tanda tangan dan salah satu member meminta nomer yoona."  
Luhan: "Hah? Siapa yang meminta nomernya?"  
Baekhyun: "Jimin, yang suka ngasih liat sixpacknya bila sedang menampilkan lagu no more dream."  
Luhan: "Oh tau tau. Hm, dia memang banyak penggemarnya. Trus mereka sekarang sedang berkomunikasi?"  
Kris: "Tidak tau tapi mungkin jimin akan memulai duluan karena dialah yang meminta nomer yoona."  
Xiumin: "Mereka bisa jadian. Dan pacaran. Dan makan bersama!"  
Kai: "Apa masalahnya buat kita?"  
Xiumin: "Tidak tau. Aku pikir kita akan melindungi yoona. Kan sekarang dia akan tinggal disini. Dan sekolah bersama kami juga."  
Chen: "Xiumin benar. Sekarang kita seperti kakaknya. Dan aku yakin manager namjoon percaya dengan kita."  
Lay: "Jadi intinya kita harus ngapain? Jadi dia akan selalu ikut kita tour, jalan jalan dan main?"  
Chanyeol: "Mungkin. Pertama, yoona tinggal disini. Kedua, dia akan sekolah bersama kita. Sekelas hanya kami. Sekarang ditambah dia jadi 13. Dan ketiga, dia keponakannya manager namjoon alias keponakannya pemilik SM. Kan manager namjoon tidak ingin menikah, automatis dia tidak punya anak. Dan kemungkinan besar sahamnya akan di berikan kepada yoona. Jadi mungkin dia sesuatu yang sangat berharga disisi manager namjoon. Dan karena itu kita harus menjaganya seperti adik sendiri. Betul tidak?"  
Suho: "Chanyeol benar! Aku baru sadar sekarang setelah chanyeol ngomong."  
Kai: "Aku tidak ingin menganggapnya seperti adik."  
Kris: "Kenapa?"  
Kai: "Iya dia lebih cocok jadi pacar kami. Lucu kan? Nanti bila kita ingin minta 'sesuatu' dia pasti akan memenuhinya."  
DO: "Jadi kita berbagi yoona berdua belas gitu?"  
Kai: "Kan seru bila seperti itu. Satu perempuan dikelilingi 12 lelaki. Ntar kita bisa..."  
Kyungsoo: "Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lanjutannya." ¬_¬  
Tao: "Tapi yakin deh, seru bila seperti itu." /Semuanya tertawa/

POV AUTHOR:

Ketika member exo sedang ngerumpi di kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun, yoona sedang menatap ke atap kamar dan masih tidak percaya apa yang hari ini telah terjadi. Dia bertemu park jimin. Hampir sederajat dengan cowok impiannya. Yoona dari tadi hanya berharap, jimin akan mengirim pesan. Tapi sampai jam 19:30 tidak ada pesan masuk. 'Mungkin dia sibuk.", pikir yoona. Akhirnya dia bangkit dari kasur dan beranjak untuk mandi karena dia baru berfikir bahwa ia belom mandi sama sekali di hari ini. Akhirnya dia mengambil baju tidurnya dan hal hal lain. 'Aku tidak ingin kejadian malem kemarin terjadi lagi di hari ini. Sudah cukup memalukan!", pikir yoona. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan pelan dan melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tidak ada yang memakai sepertinya. Yoona pun keluar kamar dan melihat sekilas member exo ngerumpi dan tertawa sangat kencang. Dia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka. 'Konyol.', pikirnya sembari mengelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya dia memasuki kamar mandi dan mandi seakan itu hari terakhirnya. Setelah selesai mandi, dia melihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 20:30. 'Wah, satu jam aku menghabiskan di kamar mandi. Lama juga.', pikirnya. Ketika dia keluar, semua pintu tertutup. Hanya sedikit terbuka. Mungkin biar bisa denger keadaan kamar lain bila ada yang aneh. Tetapi ada satu kamar yang lampunya masih nyala dan pintunya terbuka lebar. Yaitu kamar kai dan kyungsoo. 'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ya?', tanya yoona. Tiba tiba ia terpikir sesuatu. Yaitu kapan dia akan sekolah dan dimana. 'Apa aku tanya saja gitu kepada kai dan kyungsoo biar tenang? Sebaiknya iya.' Akhirnya yoona berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan dia hanya melihat kai yang sedang tidur di kasur tetapi dia tidak melihat kyungsoo di kamar ini. Karena yoona penasaran muka kai bila sedang tidur seperti apa, dia mendekat ke kasur. Yoona duduk dan melihatnya tidur. "Manisnya.", bisik yoona. Yoona akhirnya bediri karena sudah melihat muka kai bila sedang tidur. Tetapi dia kaget ketika ada yang menahan tangannya ketika dia berdiri. Kai! Dia ternyata bangun dari tadi dan tersenyum nakal melihat yoona. Dia menarik yoona sampai ia terjatuh di atas badan kai dan muka yoona hanya 5 cm jauh dari mukanya. Lagi lagi kai tersenyum nakal. "Manis? Barusan kau bilang aku manis? Yakin kau, kalau aku manis? Atau kau ingin merasakan kemanisanku terlebih dahulu?", tanya kai berbisik sembari menjilat bibir atasnya. Yoona hanya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Matanya membesar dan mukanya merah. Perlahan lahan kai menarik muka yoona sehingga muka mereka semakin dekat. Sedikit lagi mereka akan berciuman. "Ya! Sedang apa kalian?" Tiba tiba kyungsoo dateng. Tetapi kai tidak mempedulikan kedatangan kyungsoo dan menarik yoona perlahan lahan mendekati mukanya. Tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi sehingga bibir yoona dan kai bertemu tetapi kyungsoo telah menarik yoona dan memeluknya sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kai terbangun dan bergumam. "Ya, tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi ya. Sayang tau!" Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan kai kembali tidur dikasurnya. Yoona tidak berkata apapun. Dia hanya berdiam diri di pelukan kyungsoo. "Kau tetap masih ingin berpelukan denganku atau gimana? Ternyata kau nakal ya? Haha.", senyum kyungsoo. Yoona membuat jarak. "T-tidak, tadi ketika aku ingin bertanya hanya ada jongin disini. Aku kan penasaran bagaiamana ia terlihat ketika tidur. Tapi ternyata ketika aku mendekatinya..." Yoona berhenti dan melihat ke lantai karena malu. "Hahaha, tidak apa apa. Tapi emang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?", tanya kyungsoo. "Begini, aku ingin bertanya kapan dan dimana aku akan sekolah. Aku bertanya kepada paman namjoon lewat pesan tetapi beliau hanya membalas 'tanya teman temanmu'. Karena aku baru berteman dengan kalian, yasudah aku hanya bisa bertanya kepada kalian.", jawab yoona. "Oh begitu, kalau kau memang ingin tau, kau akan sekolah dengan kami. Dan sekelas 13 orang yaitu hanya exo dan kamu.", senyum kyungsoo. "Hah? Berarti aku satu satunya dong?" Yoona terkejut. "Satu satunya cewek? Ya memang. Kan exo sedang sekolah khusus. Karena kau keponakan pemilik SMTown, automatis kamu juga akan sekolah khusus.", jawab kyungsoo lagi. "Tunggu, tapi bukannya kalian semua beda umur ya? Jadi seharusnya kan kalian beda angkatan bukan?", tanya yoona. Ya memang tapi kan kita dihentikan sekolah ketika kita semua masih berusia 19 tahun. Luhan yang pertama dihentikan sekolahnya oleh paman namjoon. Dan dia sudah berlatih 6 tahun tanpa bersekolah. Sekarang kita semua ingin melanjutkannya karena ingin punya kelulusan. Dan kami sekolah hanya di hari senin. Hari lainnya kita berlatih." Mata yoona pun membesar. "Wah, jadi intinya, exo sudah di planning dari dulu sebelum kalian menjadi trainee disini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Pantes saja kalau kalian semua satu kelas bila itu alasannya. Ya kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun." Yoona hanya mengangkat tangannya seperti yang sedang mengalah. "Yasudahlah, sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu lagi sebelum ditahan kai. Soalnya besok kau akan mulai sekolah.", senyum kyungsoo. Yoona terkejut tetapi hanya mengangguk, mengucap selamat malam dan menutup pintunya tanpa dikunci. 'Wah, berarti aku besok akan mulai sekolah? Bagaiamana dengan seragamnya? Ah, mungkin pakai baju bebas.', pikirnya. Yoona sudah yakin kalau besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Akhirnya dia memasuki kamar dan nyetel alarm pukul 5 pagi. Dan tidak lama kemudian, yoona tertidur pulas.


	5. Chapter 5

Esok pagi yoona dibangunkan jam 04:00 oleh kyungsoo karena bila jam 5 ia bangun, dia akan mandi bersama dengan member yang lain. Dan dia tidak begitu menginginkannya. Akhirnya yoona bangkit dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, dia bertanya kepada kyungsoo apa yang harus dia gunakan. "Kau kan belom punya seragam? Nanti aku antar kau ke koperasi siswa. Disana pasti ada sisa. Sekarang kita sarapan dulu karena jam 06:30 kita sudah harus berada di sekolah", bilang kyungsoo dan menarik yoona ke meja makan. Setelah selesai makan, kyungsoo meminta tolong yoona untuk membangunkan member lain karena dia dipanggil oleh sekolah dan diwajibkan untuknya dateng lebih awal. Awalnya yoona mengiyakan karena tidak ada orang lain yang masih bangun selain dirinya. Akhirnya dia membuka kamar tao dan kris. Dia mengetuknya pelan pelan dan memasuki kamar taoris. Yoona mendekati kasur tao. Terlihatnya dia tidur sangat pulas. "Ya, tao. Bangun. Sudah pagi.", senyum yoona. Perlahan tao membuka kedua matanya. Tiba tiba 'cup' mendarat sebuah ciuman di bibir yoona. "Makasih telah membangunkanku. Itu adalah morning kiss. Kau tau?", tanya tao sembari tersenyum nakal. Mata yoona membesar tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan berdiri menuju kasur kris. Yoona duduk di hadapannya dan mencoba membangunkannya seperti tao tadi. "Ya, kris, bangun. Sudah pagi. Mandi dulu sana." Kris pun pelan pelan membuka matanya. Dia langsung duduk di kasur dan mengusap kepala yoona. "Hmm, makasih ya.", bilangnya. "Kau tidak perlu membangunkan sisa member, biarku saja. Bahaya untuk dirimu.", senyum kris. Yoona hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia tau apa yang di maksud kris. Akhirnya dia keluar kamar taoris dan melihat tao sedang membangunkan member yang lain. Dia sedikit malu terhadap tao karena dia baru saja mengalami kecupan pertama di bibirnya. 'Yang penting bukan ciuman pertama.', pikir yoona. Tiba tiba dari belakang ada yang menepuknya. Kai. "Pagi sayang. Enak tidur gak kamu? Bagaimana kalau kau mandikan ku saja? Biar hariku semakin cerah.", senyum kai nakal. Member yang lain mendengar percakapan kai dan mereka hanya tertawa. Yoona hanya mengabaikannya, tersenyum dan pergi ke kamar. Setelah semua selesai bersiap siap, mereka pun berangkat menuju sekolah. Semuanya berjalan sepasang sepasang. Sehun dengan luhan, baekhyun dengan chanyeol, suho dengan lay, tao dengan kris, chen dengan xiumin dan karena tidak ada sisa lain kai dengan yoona. Mereka jalan paling depan dan kai sedari dorm sesampai sekolah menggoda yoona terus. Member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kai. Setelah sampai sekolah, yoona terpaksa bertanya kepada kai dimanakah koperasi siswanya. "Kau mau beli seragam? Sini kuantar." Yoona tersenyum dan berjalan samping kai. Ketika mereka berdua melewati gang kelas 1, hampir semua siswi yang ada di woolim high school berteriak teriak melihat kai. Ketampanannya sangat mempesona orang orang di sekitar tetapi kai hanya tersenyum dan merangkul yoona. Ia terkejut. Siswi langsung bertanya siapakah perempuan cantik tersebut. Yoona merasa di perhatikan karena itu dia hanya menundukan kepala karena malu. Bukan malu karena di perhatikan saja tetapi juga karena di rangkul kai. Hati yoona berdetak sangat kencang sehingga dia menjadi salah tingkah. Kai merasa tingkah laku yoona dan langsung beraksi. Kai seketika mendorong yoona ke tembok sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. Mata yoona hanya membesar. "K-kai, a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kita di tempat u-umum.", bisik yoona. Mukanya sangat merah dan hatinya mendetak semakin kencang. Yoona bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau siswi siswi berteriak teriak melihat dirinya dan kai dalam posisi seperti ini. Kai hanya tersenyum kepada yoona dan pelan pelan menjauh dan merangkul yoona kembali sambil berjalan. Yoona hanya diem dan mengikuti kemauan kai karena dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berada di depan koperasi. "Ini koperasinya. Tanya saja kepada orang yang menjaga disini.", senyum kai. Yoona mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan kecil tersebut. "Permisi, saya ingin membeli seragam." Penjaga koperasinya melihat yoona dengan heran. "Kelas apa kau?" Yoona kebingungan. Akhirnya dia bertanya kepada kai tetapi dia hanya tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Penjaga koperasinya langsung menundukan kepala dan kai pun begitu. "Nama siswi cantik itu yoona. Dia kelas 10 Art 88. Saya mohon, berilah ia seragam yang pas dan alat sekolah lainnya.", bilang kai kepada penjaga koperasinya. Penjaganya hanya mengangguk dan memberi yoona setumpuk buku dengan seragam lengkap lainnya. Setelah selesai, mereka akhirnya keluar koperasi. "Wah, sepertinya semua orang menghormatimu kai." Kai tersenyum. "Bukan aku saja. Tetapi 11 member yang lain juga. Apalagi suho. Dia yang paling dihormati." Yoona heran. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kyungsoo? Tadi pagi kan dia disuruh pergi lebih pagi ke sekolah. Apa dia bagian dari osis?", tanya yoona. "Iya tapi dia sekretarisnya. Suholah yang menjadi ketua osis." Yoona mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka jalan menuju kelas. Kelas 10 Art 88. Nama kelasnya sesuai dengan tanggal debut mereka. Setelah sampai depan pintu, kai mempersilahkan yoona terlebih dahulu. Yoona membuka pintunya dan yang ia lihat? Hanya anak exo. Semuanya menghadap kepada yoona. "S-selamat pagi." Yoona hanya menunduk dan memasuki kelas. Entah kenapa, dia tiba tiba merasa seperti anak baru dan baru mengenal mereka. Padahal kan mereka semua satu dorm dan sudah lumayan dekat. "Ya, yoona! Kau seperti anak baru dan tidak mengenal kita saja, haha. Sana duduk di tengah. Disamping luhan dan chanyeol. Temapt dudukmu tepat di tengah.", teriak suho sambil tersenyum. "Ah, iya terimakasih.", jawab yoona sembari tersenyum juga. Akhirnya yoona berjalan ke meja dan baru inget kalau ia belom beli tas dan buku tulis. Yoona hanya bergumam dan ngomel ngomel sendiri. Member exo sedang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Xiumin sedang tidur, chanyeol sedang memainkan gitarnya, lay dan suho sedang berbicara, kai bergabung dengan kris dan sehun yang sedang mengobrol sesuatu, baekhyun sedang menggambar, tao dan chen hanya sedang ketawa ketiwi melihat ke sebuah ponsel, kyungsoo sepertinya masih rapat dan luhan? Luhan mulai mendekati yoona. Dia duduk pada bangkunya dan tersenyum melihat yoona. "Ya, kau, yoona! Mau aku antar tidak beli alat dan tas sekolah? Sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan.", senyum luhan. Yoona tersenyum. "Pengennya sih iya. Tapi kan sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Jadi tidak mungkin kita bisa keluar sekarang." Luhan hanya tersenyum lagi. "Ah, itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Kita izin saja. Kau kan anak baru. Jadi aku yakin tidak akan apa apa bila kita sebentar beli buku tulis dan sebuah tas ke mall terdekat." Yoona hanya mengangguk dan luhan menariknya keluar kelas. Ketika sudah sampai pintu, dia berbalik badan dan menghadap ke kelas. "Ya! Izinkan aku dan yoona keluar. Ada keperluan.", teriak luhan kepada member exo yang lain. "Ya, kalian memang mau kemana?", tanya baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu tau." Dan luhan pun langsung menarik yoona keluar kelas. Yoona hanya menatap luhan yang masih memegang tangannya. 'Luhan, kau sangat tampan.', pikir yoona. Luhan merasa diperhatikan oleh yoona dan ia menyenggolnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku? Kau suka kepadaku?", tanya luhan sambil tertawa. "T-tidak." Yoona hanya membuang muka. Ketika di jalan mereka bertemu dengan kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas. "Hey, kalian mau kemana?", tanya kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya. "Aku mau mengantar yoona dulu. Dia ada yang ketinggalan.", jawab luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka jalan menuju gerbang sekolah, izin kepada satpam dan langsung menuju mall terdekat. "Ya yoona, sepertinya kita minggu ini tidak akan sekolah." Yoona heran. "Wah? Mengapa?" Luhan merangkul yoona. "Kan kita sekarang akan belanja dan sekolah kan cuma sekali seminggu." Yoona hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun bergegas menuju mall sedangkan member exo yang lain sedang belajar tetapi gurunya tidak bisa hadir karena ada suatu halangan.

CONV BETWEEN EXO MEMBER:

Chanyeol: "Ya kalian. Sejak kapan luhan dekat dengan yoona? Aku bingung."  
Suho: "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?"  
Chanyeol: "Tidak! Aku hanya bertanya. Perasaan mereka selama ini tidak begitu dekat."  
Tao: "Mungkin sekarang saatnya luhan mendekati yoona. Sebagai permulaan."  
Kris: "Hm, menurutku yoona sangat manis. Dia tipe idealku."  
Kai: "Dia juga tipeku. Sempurna sekali."  
Sehun: "Ah, kau berminat karena dia bertubuh seksi saja, haha. Tapi dia pintar kah?"  
Kyungsoo: "Sepertinya iya. Sangat."  
Baekhyun: "Kau tau dari mana?"  
Kyungsoo: "Tadi aku kan di ruang guru. Terus melihat akta yoona. Ketika melihat nilai rapornya, nilainya sangat tinggi. Semuanya 5.7 keatas."  
Chen: "Woah, sangat pintar berarti. Hampir sama dengan luhan dong? Tapi luhan rata ratanya sekitar 5.8 atau 5.9. Hampir sempurna."  
Lay: "Iya, kau benar. Mereka bisa saingan."  
Kris: "Dia bener bener tipeku. Sudah cantik, pinter, baik, wangi lagi."  
Xiumin: "Tapi yoona bukannya sedang menyukai jimin? Yang anggota bts itu loh."  
Baekhyun: "Oh iya, kau benar. Waktu itu saja dia kegirangan bertemu dengan bts."  
Kyungsoo: "Iya, kau benar. Tapi mungkin saja dia bisa berpaling kepada salah satu dari kita. Tuhan kan maha adil."  
Kai: "Jadi kau berminat sama yoona?"  
Kyungsoo: "Mungkin." ┐(˘▽˘,)┌

Dan member yang lain pun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kyungsoo.


	6. Chapter 6

Beberapa jam pun beralu setelah yoona dan luhan asik berbelanja. "Ya, luhan, apa kita tidak terlalu keasikan? Sudah jam 5 sore loh.", bilang yoona. "Wah iyakah? Tapi wajar kan, kita makan, belanja dan nonton 2 film. Jadi tidak apa apa.", jawab luhan. Senyumannya membuat hati yoona sungguh berdetak kencang. Luhan menyadari reaksi yoona dan hanya tersenyum. Tiba tiba yoona bisa merasakan tangan hangat yang menyentuh tangannya. "L-luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ternyata luhan memulai berpegangan tangan dengan yoona. Ia sangat terkejut. "Memegang tanganmu. Kenapa emang? Tidak apa apa kan? Soalnya kau terlihat sangat manis.", senyum luhan. "T-tapi kita kan tidak ada hubungan apa apa.", jawab yoona. "Memangnya selalu harus ada hubungan bila ingin berpegangan tangan? Kau waktu itu juga dicium oleh tao kan ketika pagi pagi membangunkannya?" Yoona hanya menunduk dan mengangguk. Ia sungguh malu dan yakin kalau mukanya sedang merah. Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Yasudah abaikan. Mari kita pulang saja. Nanti hubungan spesialnya juga akan nyusul.", senyumnya lagi. 'Hah? Apa yang dia maksud ya?', tanya yoona bingung kepada dirinya sendiri tapi dia hanya mengangguk saja karena tidak bener bener mengerti apa yang luhan baru saja katakan. Mereka tidak lepas pegangan tangan hingga masuk dorm. Member yang lain hanya menyapa dan melihat kedatangan mereka. "Ya! Luhan! Yoona! Kalian pacaran?!", tanya kai keras. "Tidak.", jawab luhan singkat dan tersenyum. "Lalu mengapa kalian berpegangan tangan?", tanya kai lagi tetapi luhan hanya tertawa melihat kepanikan kai. Member yang lain pun ikut tertawa melihatnya seperti itu. Akhirnya yoona melepaskan pegangan luhan dan izin untuk mandi. Dia hanya mengangguk. Ketika dia melewati kamar baekhyun dan xhanyeol, mereka tertawa. Yoona heran. "Apa? Apa yang lucu hah?" Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Tidak, menurut kami, kamu hanya sangat imut dan manis." Yoona tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia langsung menunduk dan memasuki kamarnya. Yoona memang sering gugup bila dikatakan cantik, manis atau seksi. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu tapi dia tetap malu. Apalagi kalau cowok tampan yang ngomong seperti itu. Setelah yoona menenangkan diri sekitar 30 menit, ia beranjak untuk mandi. 'Hm, sebaiknya aku mandi saja sekarang. Sudah jam 8. Besok kira kira ngapain ya?', tanyanya. Yoona membuka pintu kamarnya dan hanya melihat baekhyun, chanyeol dan kai yang masih mengobrol di ruang tamu. Kris dan tao sedang asik sendiri di kamarnya dan sisanya sudah lelap sepertinya. Yoona memasuki kamar mandinya dan tidak lama kemudian yoona selesai. Dia langsung pergi ke kamar dan mengusap handbody di seluruh badannya. Tiba tiba yoona tersentak ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tidak bisa lihat siapa orangnya karena orang tersebut memeluknya sangat erat. "Yoona.", bisik orang itu di kupingnya. Jantung yoona serasa ingin copot ketika mengenal suara itu. "K-kai. A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" Kai masih memeluk yoona dengan erat. "Aku memelukmu. Tidak apa apa kan?", tanya kai. Yoona hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tapi sebenarnya ia sangat malu dan tidak nyaman dalam posisi ini. Dia belom pernah dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki. Apalagi dari belakang karena biasanya yang melakukan 'pelukan dari belakang' hanya orang berpacaran atau suami istri. Rasanya yoona ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. "T-tidak apa apa tapi a-aku tidak pernah b-berpelukan seperti ini.", bilang yoona kepada kai. Ia bisa mendengar kai sedikit tertawa. "Apa kau ingin aku mengajarkanmu lebih dari hanya sebuah pelukan? Aku bersedia untukmu, yoona." Jantung yoona berdetak lebih kencang sekarang. Tiba tiba dia mendengar ada yang membuka pintunya. Yoona tidak memberanikan diri untuk membalikan tubuhnya. "Ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jongin!" Orang tersebut adalah sehun. Yoona bisa merasakan kalau sehun sedang menarik kai keluar. Ketika ia menengok, mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia hanya menghela nafas karena masih sedikit canggung. Yoona duduk diatas kasur dan masih membayangkan posisinya dan kai tadi. Tidak lama kemudian sehun datang kembali kekamar dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Maafkan kami yoona. Tadi kai abis dikasih obat. Dia tadi sakit ketika pulang. Kita mencarinya tetapi tidak menemukannya. Ternyata dia ada disini. Dia tidak berbuat ulah kan?", tanya sehun. Yoona menghela nafas ketika mendengar penjelasan sehun. "Tidak. Aku mengira dia serius. Dia bilang hal hal aneh yang tidak aku mengerti.", jawab yoona dengan lemas. "Ah, yasudah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah. Besok kita akan jalan. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Yoona langsung semangat. "Benarkah? Jalan kemana? Tentu aku ingin ikut!", senyum yoona. "Kita akan berkemah. Besok pagi berangkat. Tapi hanya bertiga belas. Tidak ada bodyguard atau siapapun. Kau tetap mau?", tanya sehun. "Tentu! Aku menyukai berkemah. Apalagi bila jauh.", senyumnya lagi. "Kalau begitu kau siap siap dan tidur yang puas. Kalau nggak nanti ngantuk.", bilang sehun sembari mengusap rambut yoona. "Arasso, sehun!", balas yoona dengan semangat. Akhirnya sehun pun keluar kamar dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Ketika ia sudah keluar, yoona melihat jam. 'Hm, jam 21:00 malam. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke mini market 24 hours saja. Siapa tau bisa membeli keperluan untuk esok.', ucapnya dalam hati. Yoona mengambil sweater dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata diluar ada chanyeol yang sedang keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat yoona. "Ya, kau ingin kemana malam malam jam segini?", tanyanya. "Ah, aku ingin ke mini market 24 hours. Ingin belanja untuk besok. Bukankah kalian akan berkemah?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Apa merepotkan bila aku ikut?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. "Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan. Kau mau pergi sendiri ke mini market? Aku antar saja tidak apa apa kan?", tanya chanyeol semangat. Dia memang seperti happy virus yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi lega dan hangat. "Tidak. Mari pergi sekarang.", senyum yoona. Mereka pun keluar dorm dan jalan menuju mini market. Setelah sampai di minimarket, mereka pun mencari cari makanan dan alat yang bisa digunakan ketika berkemah. Setelah membayar, chanyeol mengajak yoona ke night café yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mini market. Setelah sampai sana, chanyeol dan yoona memesan 2 susu coklat hangat dan cookies. 'Hm, chanyeol sangat tampan. Mengapa hatiku berdetak begitu kencang ya tuhan. Semuanya saja dibilang tampan. Member exo memang tidak ada yang jelek sepertinya.', pikir yoona dengan pasrah. Chanyeol melihat tingkah lakunya. "Yoona, kau kenapa?" Yoona hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak apa apa." Yoona berfikir sejenak. "Ehm, chanyeol, apa aku boleh bertanya?"  
"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"  
"Yang tentang berkemah, bagaimana itu? Kami akan pergi dengan mobil atau jalan kaki?", tanya yoona. "Hm, sebenarnya lebih baik pake mobil saja. Kami takut banyak fans atau sasaengs yang mengetahui keberadaan kita dan itu bahaya bila tidak ada bodyguard.", jawab chanyeol. "Ooh, aku mengerti. Yasudah, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap siap hari ini juga. Mobilnya, mobil yang seperti untuk berkemah kan? Yang ada wastafel dan showernya kan?", tanya yoona lagi. "Iyap, nanti akan kutunjukkan bila sudah sampai dorm.", senyum chanyeol. Mereka pun menghabiskan minum dan makan mereka dan bersiap siap untuk balik ke dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesampai di dorm, chanyeol pun mengantar yoona ke garasi, dimana ada wagon/mobil kemah mereka di parkirkan. Yoona sedikit terkejut. "Woah, bagus sekali. Menurutku sangat mewah." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan memberikannya kepada yoona. "Tentu, pemiliknya juga suho." Yoona mengambil kuncinya dan membuka wagon tersebut. Dalamnya sangat bersih dan luas. Ada 4 kasur, satu buah kamar mandi, dapur kecil, meja makan dan tempat duduk. 2 kasur di atas dan 2 lagi dibawah. Yoona benar benar excited melihat wagon semewah ini. Chanyeol pun memasuki wagon milik suho. "Pasti mobil ini sangat mahal.", bilang yoona. "Haha, kami bersebelas tanpa suho mungkin juga tidak akan pernah mampu. Soalnya wagon ini banyak tambahan. Ada ac, tv, kasurnya ada 2 lagi tapi di atas kanan. Jadi jumlahnya ada 6. Sekasur berdua tapi mungkin kau bisa gabung denganku dan baekhyun bila kau minat.", bilang chanyeol. Muka chanyeol terlihat nakal. Yoona hanya tersenyum dan mukanya sedikit memerah karena mereka hanya berdua di tempat ini. Tiba tiba chanyeol mengambil belanjaan yoona dan menaruh punyanya dan yoona di atas meja.

POV YOONA:

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanyaku. Tiba tiba dia mendekatiku. Aku tidak bisa gerak karena aku mentok dengan kasur yang tergeletak di belakangku. Chanyeol semakin dekat sehingga kami hampir tidak ada jarak. Tiba tiba dia menahan kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya. "Ch-chanyeol, a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?", tanyaku bergetar. Sungguh, aku sangat gemetaran. Tubuhku terasa ingin pingsan karena sedikit lagi bibir kami akan menyatu. Karenaku tidak tahan lagi, aku hanya menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur tetapi itu justru hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Chanyeol semakin tersenyum sembari memasang muka orang ingin melakukan 'itu'. "Ternyata kau pintar, yoona. Duduk di kasur tanpa bertanya." Dia tiba tiba menimpaku dan mencoba menciumku. Aku hanya memeramkan kedua mataku karena tidak ingin melihatnya. Tiba tiba 'clak'. Lampu wagon pun menyala. Aku langsung membuka kedua mataku. Chanyeol masih menatapku dengan posisi yang sama sembari tersenyum nakal dan berbisik "yah, kami ketauan". Aku melihat ke arah dimana lampu wagon dinyalakan. Ketika mataku sudah membiasakan dengan keterangan, aku melihat sehun sedang berdiri dan tersenyum. "Yah, kalian ketauan, haha. Cepatlah keluar." Aku hanya menunduk dan chanyeol membantuku berdiri. Dia menatapku lagi. "Lain kali, kita berdua harus cari tempat yang aman ya.", bilangnya sambil tersenyum nakal. Aku tidak berani menatapnya jadi aku hanya menatap sehun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol, kau ada ada saja. Dia masih polos. Bagaimana bila aku tidak mengehentikannya? Haha." Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Ya! Padahal kau biarkan kami saja. Baru dimulai, kau datang. Selalu saja begitu." Mereka hanya tertawa, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya berjalan disamping sehun yang sedang merangkulku, mukaku masih sangat merah dan tubuhku gemetaran. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila tadi sehun tidak menghentikan chanyeol. Sudah sampai mana kami ya? Aih! Aku tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu! Setelah aku memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak, kami memasuki pintu masuk belakang dorm. Ketika aku memasuki ruang tamu, aku melihat member exo pada berkumpul semua. 'Ada apa ini?', fikir ku. Tiba tiba kai berjalan ke arahku. "Ya! Dari mana saja kau? Kami fikir kau kabur bersama chanyeol! Kami khawatir kau kenapa kenapa!" Aku hanya bisa menatap kai dengan kosong. Aku tidak menyangka, segitukah mereka khawatir. Sampai sampai semua member bangun lagi. Tiba tiba sehun membuat jarak diantara aku dan kai. "Ya tenang saja kai. Tadi chanyeol dan yoona hanya sedang memojok dan melakukan 'sesuatu' di wagon suho. Tetapi sudah ku hentikan sebelum 'hal' itu terjadi.", bilang sehun sambil tertawa. Aku hanya melotot melihat sehun tetapi member yang lain langsung berdiri dan terlihat kaget. Aku tidak akan diam tentunya. "Y-ya! Itu tidak benar! Aku dan chanyeol hanya belanja ke mini market dan chanyeol menunjukkan mobil kemahnya suho. Hanya itu! Jangan berfikir yang macam macam sehun!", teriakku sambil memerah. Member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lakuku yang memalukan itu. "Ya, haha. Kalem saja. Tapi kalo aku tidak datang, mungkin kamu sudah tidak polos lagi." Aku hanya membuang muka. Sungguh memalukan. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan berada disini, aku hanya berbalik badan dan balik ke kamar. "Y-ya, aku ke kamar duluan." Tanpa basa basi aku langsung menuju kamar dan menutupnya tanpa melihat ke arah ruang tamu. Aku langsung membuang diriku ke kasur. Mereka sangat mesum ya ampun. Kalau aku mengertahui hal itu aku akan menolak tawaran pamanku yang menyuruhku tinggal bersama mereka. Huh. Bener bener! Tadi tinggal sedikit lagi dan beberapa senti lagi sebelum bibirku dan bibir chanyeol akan bertemu.

POV AUTHOR:

Karena yoona masih membayangkan hal tadi, dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau baekhyun sudah berada di depan kasurnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kosong yoona. "Ya! Yoona! Kau selalu saja bengong! Ada apa denganmu? Kau menggemaskan haha." Yoona sangat terkejut. "B-baekhyun. Dari kapan kau berada disini? Kau mengejutkanku tau!", teriak yoona sambil memasang muka konyolnya. Baekhyun hanya mencubit yoona karena dia sangat menggemaskan menurut baekhyun. "Ya, kata suho siap siap." Yoona langsung menoleh ke arah baekhyun. "Siap siap? Siap siap untuk besok?"  
"Siap siap untuk sekarang cintaku.", jawab baekhyun. "Sekarang? Memangnya sekarang mau kemana?", tanya yoona lagi. "Ah kamu ya. Suho bilang, kita berangkatnya malam ini juga. Tepatnya tengah malam karena bila kita nanti pagi berangkatnya, pasti banyak paparazzi atau sasaengs. Kau tidak mau kan?" Yoona hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu aku akan siap siap sekarang. Tetapi bagaimana dengan paman namjoon? Apakah ia setuju kami pergi tanpa pendamping atau bodyguard satupun?", tanya yoona lagi. "Iya, kami sudah bertanya. Katanya tidak apa apa asalkan kami tau arah jalan dan selalu membawa ponsel.", jawabnya lagi. "Oh begitu. Yasudah aku akan siap siap sekarang." Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan keluar kamar yoona. "Oh iya, pas midnite ngumpul di ruang tamu ya. Jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan." Yoona hanya menangguk dengan semangat. Yoona langsung mengeluarkan barang barang yang menurutnya pantas di bawa dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, jam pun sudah hampir menunjuk pukul 12. 'Sebentar lagi. Kenapa aku begitu deg degan ya?', fikir yoona. Sehabis itu dia mengeluarkan tasnya dan menuju ruang tamu. Yang sudah siap disana hanya tao.

POV YOONA:

Aduh, ada tao. Aku jadi teringat dia menciumku kemarin pagi. Memalukan. Tao tersenyum ke arah ku dan menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Aku pun berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk. "Kau sudah siap? Tumben perempuan yang cepat. Biasanya merekalah yang paling lama siap siap, haha." Aku hanya tertawa. Aku diam diam menatapnya dari samping. Tao sangatlah tampan dan seperti gentlemen. Matanya yang sipit dan imut itu seperti panda. Dan suara dia yang begitu jelas dan jernih. Tunggu, apa yang sedang kufikirkan? Mengapa aku begitu mengaguminya? Ternyata karena aku sangat mendalami, aku tidak menyandar sama sekali kalau tao sedang menatapku. Aku hanya membuang muka dan pura pura tidak melihatnya. "Kau, yoona, mengapa tadi melihatku seperti itu? Kau menyukaiku?", tanya tao. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan muka konyol. "T-tidak. Mengapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Dia tersenyum dan mukanya semakin dekat dengan mukaku. "Tadi kau menatapku dengan cukup waktu yang lama sehingga kau membuatku ingin menciummu, kau tau?" Aku hanya menatapnya dengan gugup. Jantungku serasa ingin copot dan badanku seketika sangat lemas. "T-tidak. A-aku hanya menatap ke arah sana." Suaraku terdengar sangat gugup dan gemetar. "Kau yakin? Tapi kenapa kau begitu gugup dan merah? Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan mukamu, yoona. Terlihat sangat jelas", bisiknya. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Aku benar benar tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, chu. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang sudah menempel pada bibirku. Mataku tertutup dengan sendirinya tanpa kusadari. Ciumannya semakin dalam. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya karena ia memelukku dengan erat.


	8. Chapter 8

POV AUTHOR:

Setelah cukup lama tao mencium yoona, akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya juga. "Yoona, kau sangat pandai dalam hal mencium. Kau sering melakukannya ya?" Yoona hanya menunduk sembari menggelengkan kepalaku. "T-tidak! I-itu ciuman p-pertamaku.", jawab yoona. Tao terlihat sangat terkejut. "Hah? Yang benar saja? Kau membohongiku?" Yoona tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yoona... m-maafkanku. Aku tidak tau kalau kau belom pernah..." Belom sempat tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah yoona potong. "Ah, tidak apa apa. Abaikan saja. Hanya sebuah ciuman.", senyum yoona sambil menepuk bahu tao. Tao hanya tersenyum lega karena yoona tidak marah. Tak lama kemudian member yang lain pun muncul dari kamarnya masing masih. Yang terakhir keluar adalah kai. Dia terlihat baru saja bangun tidur tetapi barang barangnya juga sudah siap. Suho pun mulai berbicara.

CONVERSATION:

Suho: sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Jadi, ada yang punya ide mau kemana?  
Yoona: hah? Aku kira kalian sudah membicarakannya.  
Suho: belom. Kami takut, bila tidak ada yang setuju kalau lokasinya ditempat yang kupilih.  
Xiumin: bagaimana kalau kita ke busan saja? Tapi tempat yang rada nyempil gitu. Dan kami juga bisa renang.  
Kyungsoo: benar! Aku setuju dengan xiumin.  
Yoona: ya, tetapi aku tidak punya baju renang. Aku lupa beli.  
Kai: bawahannya pinjam punyaku saja. Kalau atasan kau tidak perlu pakai.  
/member exo tertawa (?)  
Kris: bagaimana kalau kita melewati laut dan ke jepang? Kita bisa ke hokkaido. Pantainya sangat indah dan aku mengenal sebuah tempat.  
Luhan: ya! Waktunya berapa hari? Kalau dikasih libur 3 hari tidak akan cukup.  
Baekhyun: berapa harikah kami libur, suho?  
Suho: tenang saja. Karena ada yoona, manager namjoon ngasih kita libur selama 25 hari.  
Lay: wah!? Lama sekali.  
Tao: waktu yang cukup lama untuk beristirahat. Kalau begitu aku setuju bila ke hokkaido.  
Sehun: aku juga setuju! Mari pergi sekarang. Tapi, yang mengendarai wagon suho siapa?  
Xiumin: aku saja. Tidak apa apa kan?  
Chanyeol: aku setuju. Xiumin satu satunya yang tidak gampang mengantuk.  
Chen: xiumin, kau tau arahnya?  
Xiumin: tentu, aku sering ke jepang.  
Suho: yasudah, kalau begitu, mari kita bersiap siap dan menurunkan barang barangnya.

POV AUTHOR:

Setelah semua member dan yoona memasuki mobil, xiumin pun pelan pelan menyalakan wagonnya. Tempat duduknya bertiga jadi ada 4 barisan dan untung saja tempat duduknya pas dengan jumlah. Seharusnya kekurangan satu tetapi karena xiumin jadi supir, semuanya pas. Barisan pertama suho, lay dan chen, barisan kedua baekhyun, luhan dan yoona, barisan ketiga kyungsoo, kai dan sehun, barisan terakhir tao, chanyeol dan kris. Ketika semuanya sudah duduk pada tempatnya, wagon pun mulai jalan. Yoona sedikit menyesal kenapa dia memilih duduk di tengah ketimbang dekat jendela karena disampingnya ada baekhyun, dia pasti akan menggodanya. Yoona mulai sedikit penasaran. "Ehm, luhan. Apa kau tau perjalanan dari korea sampai hokkaido berapa jam?" Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Jam? Hari lebih tepatnya. Sekarang kita menuju pantai dulu. Disana suho memiliki sebuah kapal pesiar. Kita akan menaikinya." Yoona mengangguk. "Dan bagaimana dengan wagon ini? Ditinggal begitu saja?", tanya yoona. "Tentu tidak. Mobil suho ini akan sama menaiki kapal pesiar dengan kita. Hanya diparkir di bawah.", jawab luhan. "Wah, suho sangat kaya. Apa yang dia tidak memiliki ya?"  
"Yang tidak suho milik? Dia punya segalanya kalau kau membicarakan tentang barang. Pesawat, helikopter dan kereta pun dia punya." Yoona hanya bisa memangap. "Wah, berarti dia sangatlah kaya. Memiliki segalanya. Pasti perempuan yang akan nikah dengannya sangat bahagia." Luhan mengangguk. "Hm, mungkin iya tetapi kami khawatir, yang akan nikah dengannya hanya melihat dia dari sisi uangnya, bukan dari sisi lainnya. Suho orang yang sangat baik dan seperti malaikat bila kau sendiri dengannya."  
"Iya, aku percaya. Dia memang sangat baik. Aku menyukai suho.", bilang yoona. Luhan dan baekhyun yang tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat itu terkejut. Baekhyun langsung ikut campur. "Woah? Kau menyukai suho? Benarkah?" Muka yoona hanya memerah. "M-maksudku, aku menyukai suho dari sisi kebaikannya. Bukan suka semacam cinta gitu. Ya, kalian jangan salah paham dulu!", jawab yoona. Luhan dan baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat kepanikan yoona. "Kau sangatlah manis jika sedang panik.", bilang baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi yoona. Yoona hanya mengelus pipinya yang kesakitan karena dicubit baekhyun. "Ya, mari tidur saja. Perjalanan masih panjang.", ajak luhan kepada baekhyun dan yoona. Mereka pun mengiyakan dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tak lama kemudian pun mereka tertidur lelap.

'Hmm? Apa ini? Sangat hangat...", pikir yoona. Dia mencari cari apa yang hangat itu. Yoona mencoba membuka kedua matanya dan ia hampir jerit karena sangat terkejut tetapi tidak bisa karena bibirnya sedang dicium oleh bibir sehun. Yoona hanya bisa diam dengan kaku sedangkan sehun masih menciumnya. Tak lama kemudian sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya. "S-sehun. A-apa yang t-tadi kau la-lakukan?" Sehun hanya tertawa melihat muka yoona yang sehabis bangun tidur itu. "Aku membangunkanmu dengan sebuah 'good morning kiss'. Enak tidak?", tanya sehun nakal. Yoona hanya membuang muka dan hanya bisa menatap jendela. Ketika dia lihat keluar, ia terkejut. "Ya, kita sudah sampai jepang?", tanya yoona. Sehun hanya tertawa. "Haha, tidak. Kita baru sampai ujung pantai. Sebentar lagi kita akan menaiki kapal pesiarnya suho. Aku membangunkanmu karena kita sudah sampai. Hayo keluar. Yang lain juga sudah pada diluar semua." Yoona pun berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti sehun dari belakang. Ketika yoona dan sehun sudah sampai diluar, yoona melihat kapal pesiar yang ada di ujung pantai. "Woah. Itukah kapal pesiarnya suho?", tanya yoona. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat dari kejauhan kalau member exo sedang menaiki kapalnya. "Yaaa! Yoona! Sehun! Cepatlah naik! Sangat indah loh!", teriak baekhyun dari atas kapal. Yoona berlari secepat mungkin. Sehun hanya mengomel ngomel sendiri mengapa yoona tega meninggalkannya sendiri. Sesampai diatas kapal yoona hanya terkagum melihat sekelilingnya. "Wah, indah sekali. Ya suho, kau sangatlah beruntung.", puji yoona kepada suho. Suho hanya mengelus kepala yoona sembari tersenyum. Dia melihat member exo sudah berkumpul diatas deck dan sedang membuka minuman. Yoona melihat jam dan ia sudah menunjuk pukul 8. Baekhyun pun berteriak dan menyuruh yoona bergabung dengan mereka. Yoona duduk diantara tao dan kris. Ia sedikit malu karena masih ingat kejadian semalaman. Tao hanya tersenyum melihat yoona karena ia sudah tau kalau yoona sedang memikirkan kejadian malam kemarin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan hal yang kita lakukan kemarin malam.", bisiknya kepada yoona. Kris tidak sengaja mendengar tao berbicara. "Hah? Yang kalian lakukan kemarin malam? Memangnya kalian melakukan apa?", tanya kris setengah kaget. Tao hanya tersenyum sedangkan yoona malu dan menundukkan kepala. "Kau ingin tau? Tanya saja yoona. Mungkin dia akan menjawab.", jawab tao. Member yang lain pun semakin penasaran ketika mendengar apa yang yoona dan tao kemarin malam lakukan. "Ya! Yoona! Tao melakukan apa terhadapmu?", tanya kai setengah berteriak. Yoona hanya menggelengkan kepala karena ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan kai. Yoona sangat malu. "Ya! Jangan jangan kau sudah tidak perawan lagi?", tanya chanyeol tiba tiba. "T-tidak! Bukan itu! Abaikan saja. Tidak penting.", jawab yoona. Baekhyun melihat sinis ke arah tao. "Ya! Lihat saja pembalasanku!", ancam baekhyun kepada tao. Member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kekanakan baekhyun. "Sudah sudah. Mungkin tao hanya bercanda.", tenangkan suho. Baekhyun hanya cemberut melihat ke arah yoona. Tiba tiba sehun datang dari arah pantai dan membawa sebuah kantong. Dia berjalan ke arah yoona dan memberinya kantong tersebut. Yoona bingung. "Apa ini sehun?", tanya yoona. "Buka saja. Kau pasti akan menyukainya.", jawab sehun. Yoona pun membukanya dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat isinya. "B-buat apa ini?" Yoona hanya bertanya dengan bingung. Sehun tertawa. "Itu bikini untukmu. Masa kau tidak akan renang? Kau kan bilang tidak punya baju renang? Yasudah kubelikan saja. Kau menyukainya tidak? Warnanya juga bagus. Merah." Yoona sepertinya mengetahui apa yang sehun maksud. "Bagus sih. Tapi mengapa kau belikan bikini? Kenapa tidak baju renang saja? Aku sedikit malu memakainya. Lagian ini kan cowok semua.", bilang yoona. "Tidak apa apa. Jadi kita ada sedikit hiburan bila sedang bosan.", tambah kai. Kyungsoo menyenggol tangannya. "Ya, pikiranmu selalu saja kesana kai." Member yang lain hanya tertawa. Tak lama kemudian datanglah luhan dengan sebotol minuman wine. "Ya, bagaimana jika kita rayakan perjalanan kita ini?", tanya luhan kepada mereka. Yang lain menyetujui dan meminta segelas. "Aku akan minum air putih saja.", bilang yoona sebelum luhan menuangkan segelas wine. "Arasso. Ambil saja di dapur. Lurus saja dari sini. Nanti juga terlihat.", bilang luhan. Yoona pun berdiri dan menuju jalan ke dapur. Ketika sampai di dapur, ia mencari kulkas dan akhirnya menemukannya. Yoona mengambil sebuah botol hijau dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Sedikit pahit, tapi segar.", ngomong yoona kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika yoona sedang menjelajahi dapur, member exo pun sedang membicarakan perjalanan mereka dan akan kemanakah saja perjalanan itu berlangsung. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian tiba tiba ada suara yang memanggil nama kai yang berasal dari deck. "Ya, sepertinya yoona memanggilmu kai.", bilang kris kepada kai. "Yah? Tumben sekali dia mencariku." Kai pun berdiri dan berjalan ke atas deck sedangkan member yang lain masih membicarakan perjalanan mereka. Ketika kai sudah sampai deck, dia mencari cari asal suara tersebut. "Kai, aku dikamar. Cepatlah kau kesini." Kai melirik kiri kanan dengan bingung. 'Dimana dia? Tumben sekali dia memanggilku.' Akhirnya pun kai menemukan kamar dimana asal suara itu datang. Ia melangkah ke dalam kamar tersebut, tetapi pintunya tiba tiba tertutup. Ketika kai menoleh kebelakang, ia sedikit terkejut. "Yoona? Kau kenapa? Mukamu sangat merah. Kau baik baik saja?", tanya kai sedikit khawatir karena ia belum pernah melihat yoona dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yoona mendekati kai dengan perlahan lahan dan memeluknya tiba tiba. Kai sedikit terkejut. "Kai. Bisakah kau memuaskanku? Aku tidak tahan." Kai pun kaget dengan kalimat yang ia dengar dari mulut yoona. "Yoona? Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau selalu menghindariku." Yoona hanya tertawa kecil. "Mungkin aku berubah pikiran dan akan memakanmu sekarang juga. Kau mau kan denganku?" Kai semakin heran dengan tingkah laku yoona. "Ya, yoona. Aku sih tidak masalah apa.." Belom sempat kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah merasakan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Yoona benar benar menciumnya. Karena kai seorang yang gampang tergoda, ia tidak menghentikannya dan membiarkan yoona menciumnya. Ciuman yoona pun semakin dalam. Yoona mencium kai sembari mengarahkannya ke kasur. Yoona menyuruh kai berbaring diatas kasur dan ia pun mengikuti perintah yoona. Kai tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia hanya tau bahwa ia sekarang hanya ingin bercinta dengan yoona. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa nafsu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya yoona pun duduk di atas tubuh kai dan menciumnya kembali. Ciuman mereka diisi oleh nafsu. Apalagi oleh kai. Karena kai sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia pun duduk, menghentikan ciuman tersebut dan menatap wajah yoona. "Yoona, memamangnya kau siap melakukan 'itu'?", tanya kai dengan ragu. Tapi ketika kai melihat wajah yoona dengan teliti, ia sadar. "Yoona? Kau mabuk?" Yoona hanya tertawa dan mencium kai kembali tetapi kai hanya bisa menghentikan ciuman tersebut karena ia tau yoona sedang mabuk dan bukan karena yoona memang menyukainya. "Kau tidak menyukaiku kan? Hentikan saja. Kau sedang mabuk.", bilang kai kepada yoona. Ia berdiri dan menyelimuti yoona. Sebenarnya kai sedikit kecewa karena ia pikir, yoona memang punya perasaan untuknya. Ketika kai ingin meninggalkan kamar tersebut, yoona menahan tangannya. "Kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai." Kai hanya menatap yoona dengan rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. "Yoona, kau mabuk. Istirahatlah. Aku tidak tau kau mabuk karena apa tapi yang penting sekarang kau istirahat terlebih dahulu.", bilang kai kepada yoona. Yoona hanya pasrah mengangguk dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sembari bergumam seperti orang mabuk biasa. Kai pun meninggalkan yoona dan kembali ke bawah dimana member yang lain masih asik berbicara. Kai duduk ditempat semula dan hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka sembari memikirkan kejadian tadi.

CONV BETWEEN EXO:

Kyungsoo: ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti abis mendengar berita buruk, kai.  
Kai: ha? Tidak. Aku biasa saja.  
Tao: tadi kenapa kau dipanggil oleh yoona?  
Kai: dia mabuk. Aku hanya menolongnya.  
"Member yang lain pun terkejut mendengar hal itu"  
Suho: woah?! Mabuk? Kok bisa? Bukannya dia tadi tidak meminum wine?  
Kai: sepertinya dia meminum dari botol hijau yang tadi kusimpan di kulkas. Aku yakin dia meminum dari situ karena tadi kan dia pergi ke dapur dan mencari minum.  
Kris: terus apa yang dia lakukan tadi?  
Kai: dia hanya menciumku dan mencoba melakukan 'itu' denganku. Tapi ketika ku melihat wajahnya dengan perlahan, ia sudah pasti terlihat mabuk. Jadi aku hentikan ciumannya.  
Xiumin: tumben kau. Biasanya juga kau tidak peduli, haha.  
"Kai hanya melihat ke arah laut dan berdiri meninggalkan mereka."  
Sehun: ada apa dengannya? Mukanya seperti yang sedih.  
"Baekhyun sedang berfikir keras dan menyadari sesuatu."  
Baekhyun: ya, sepertinya kim jong in sedang jatuh cinta.  
"Member exo terkejut mendengar hal itu dan menunggu penjelasan baekhyun."  
Lay: maksudmu apa? Bukannya dia memang menyukai yoona dari pertama kali kita bertemu dengannya?  
Baekhyun: iya memang, tapi menurutku sih, sedikit beda dengan hanya menyukainya. Mungkin kai bener bener jatuh cinta.  
Luhan: coba kau jelaskan lebih ke detail.  
Baekhyun: seperti kita ketahui, kai orangnya penafsu dan akan 'memakan' semua perempuan yang membuatnya tergoda. Pasti yoona juga menggodanya ketika dia memanggil kai. Aku yakin mereka sudah sampai 'buka baju' tapi ketika kai menceritakan, kalau ia mengehentikan ciuman yoona, aku menyadari bahwa kai kecewa kalau yoona ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya hanya karena ia sedang mabuk dan bukan karena ia menyukai kai. Mengerti tidak?  
"Member exo pun mengangguk dengan sangat setuju."  
Chen: aku yakin baekhyun benar. Kai tidak akan berhenti sampai ia puas. Kecuali...  
Chanyeol: kecuali bila sedang mabuk kai akan mengehentikannya.  
Kyungsoo: sepertinya teman kita sedang jatuh cinta ya?  
Suho: yap, dan sepertinya akan seru.  
"Mereka pun tertawa memikirkan 'kai sedang jatuh cinta dan itu serius'."


	10. Chapter 10

'Tok tok tok' Suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar di telinga yoona. Ia pun perlahan bangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit bingung mengapa ia bisa berada di ruangan ini. "Hmm? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa aku berada di kamar tidur?", tanyanya dengan bingung. Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang sudah yoona duga. "Kai? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa aku berada di sini?" Kai hanya tersenyum dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Tadi kau mabuk jadi aku menidurimu disini. Lagian kau memanggilku.", jawabnya singkat. Yoona hanya membulatkan kedua matanya dan berfikir yang tidak tidak. "Tenang saja. Kau tidak disentuh oleh siapapun. Termasuk aku.", bilang kai dan mencoba menenangkan yoona yang hampir ketakutan jika ia tidak perawan lagi. "Oh, begitu. Kalau memang benar ya terimakasih. Aku mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya aku pergi ke dapur saat di tawarkan wine oleh luhan dan meminum sebotol cairan yang pahit tetapi enak. Apakah itu punyamu?", tanya yoona kepada kai. Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Cairan yang kau minum adalah alkohol. Aku membawanya jika aku kedinginan. Biasanya aku meminum sesendok untuk menghangatkan diriku sendiri tanpa harus menggunakan selimut. Sepertinya kau berfikir itu air aqua ya?" Yoona hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan kai. "Apa benar benar tidak ada yang menyentuhku?", tanya yoona sekali lagi dengan ragu ragu. "Menyentuhmu tidak ada tapi kau yang menyentuh orang lain." Kai sedikit tertawa dengan nada yang nakal. "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?! Orang siapa yang aku sentuh?! Apa aku menyentuh bagian yang tidak seharusnya aku sentuh? Siapa orangnya?", tanya yoona dengan setengah berteriak serta panik. "Akulah orang yang kau sentuh. Kau sentuhku dengan bibirmu yang indah.", jawab kai dengan nada yang nakal. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari kasur dan meninggalkan yoona sendiri di ruang tidur tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan yoona hanya membulatkan matanya dan sedikit shock mendengar jawaban kai. 'Apa? Menyentuhnya dengan bibirku?' Yoona masih sedikit bingung tapi segera bangkit karena menurutnya itu hanya salah satu dari godaan kai yang sedikit gila. Ia pun keluar kamar dan menuju deck. Ketika yoona sampai sana, ia hanya melihat sehun yang sedang menatap laut yang biru tosqa nan indah itu. Lama kelamaan sehun pun menyadari kehadiran yoona dan mendekatinya. "Yoona? Kau sudah membaik?", tanya sehun. "Sudah. Tetapi masih ada sedikit rasa pusing di kepalaku. Ternyata alkohol bisa membuat orang seperti ingin mati.", jawab yoona sembari mengusap kepalanya yang masih berkedut. "Haha, kau istirahat saja dulu. Tidak perlu membantu." Yoona hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan sehun. "Hm, tapi yang lain mana? Aku tidak melihat mereka sejak tadi."

"Mereka sedang bermain dan keliling kapal. Lagian sebesar ini. Pasti akan menyesal jika tidak berkeliling."

"Oh, mengapa kau tidak keliling juga?", tanya yoona kedua kalinya.

"Aku sedang menatap laut. Kau sajalah.", jawab sehun. Yoona hanya pasrah mengangguk dan mulai menjelajah kapal suho yang indah ini. Yoona berjalan ke arah pinggir kapal dan pada ujung memasuki gang yang panjang. Dia melewati beberapa pintu yang terlihat dibuat dari bahan yang cukup mahal menurutnya. Ketika yoona hampir selesai melewati gang yang panjang itu, pintu paling ujung terbuka. Yoona sedikit terkejut tetapi tersenyum pada akhirnya karena lega orang yang membuka pintu bukanlah hantu. Seorang bertubuh tinggi dan tampan muncul dari pintu tersebut. "Kris!", teriak yoona. Kris pun menoleh saat mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Ketika ia menoleh, mukanya langsung berubah dan kris pun berjalan dengan cepat ke arah yoona. "Ya! Kau sudah membaik? Apa masih pusing? Kau tidak mabuk lagi kan?" Kris pun bertanya tanya kepada yoona karena ia sangat khawatir tentang keadaannya. Yoona hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kris yang berlebihan itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kris.", jawab yoona dengan santai tetapi meyakinkan. "Ah baguslah kalau begitu. Istrirahatlah dengan cukup. Takutnya ada yang membawamu ke kamar jika tidak sadar. Nanti kau tidak polos lagi." Kris tersenyum nakal saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yoona hanya memerah dan mengangguk. Akhirnya yoona terus berjalan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Waktu pun terus berjalan dan sudah menunjuk pukul 12.00 siang.

Yoona sedang menatap ke arah laut dari atas deck yang tinggi itu. Ia sedang berfikir apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan sampai bisa jadi seperti ini. Dia pindah ke tempat kota asalnya, mempunyai paman yang memegang saham sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal worldwide dan tinggal bersama 12 lelaki tampan yang juga cukup terkenal. Yoona hanya membingungkan dirinya sendiri sampai ia tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya ada yang memperhatikannya dari samping. Sedari tadi chanyeol menatap yoona dari samping tetapi yoona tidak memperhatikan karena sibuk dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Karena chanyeol tidak tahan di abaikan begitu saja, ia pun mengageti yoona dari belakang. Yoona pun menoleh dan menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sangar. "Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkan sekali! Seperti hantu saja berdiri disini. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ada perlu?", tanya yoona. "Ah tidak, aku hanya bosan berdiam dan tidak melakukan apa apa.", jawab chanyeol. "Memangnya yang lain sedang apa?" Chanyeol hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kris sedang mencoba melukis lautan yang menurutku akan gagal sempurna. Suho sedang berlatih vokal dengan baekhyun dan chen. Tao sedang wushu. Kyungsoo sedang memasak makan siang dengan lay dan xiumin. Kai kemungkinan tidur siang. Sehun dan luhan seperti biasa sedang memojok dan aku sedang berdiri disini dan akan mati kebosanan." Yoona hanya tertawa melihat chanyeol yang sedang kebosanan itu. "Ah kau tidak perlu bosan. Nanti malam kita juga akan sampai." Yoona mencoba menghibur chanyeol meskipun tidak banyak membantu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan pasrah dan pergi meninggalkan yoona yang sebenarnya masih memikirkan masa depannya yang tidak tahu akan seperti apa jika keadaan selamanya akan seperti ini.


End file.
